O Despertar do Demonio
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Desde sua última missão, algumas coisas começaram a ficar fora do normal, e Naruto já percebeu isso. Será que ele descobrirá como fazer isto parar antes que seja tarde? HIATUS
1. Prólogo

Prologo –

Sentado no telhado de uma casa, um jovem de cabelos amarelo-ouro e olhos de um azul safira se encontrava olhando as estrelas. Refletia sobre os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores e como tudo estava diferente do que se habituara.

As pessoas continuavam a trata-lo da mesma forma que sempre fizeram, da pior maneira possível. Os mais velhos, sempre afastando-se dele quando seus olhos encontravam com ele, já os mais novos, por esta aversão, ainda mantinham uma certa distancia dele.

Havia alguns meses atrás que ele poderia dizer ter conseguido conquistar a amizade de um pequeno grupo de ninjas, apenas aqueles de sua idade que participaram do Chunnin Shiken e mais três de um ano mais avançado, que também participara do exame.

Não que pudesse dizer que eles eram seus grandes amigos, porém ainda assim poderia considerá-los o mais perto disto possível.

Como se tudo isto não bastasse, sentia que algo estava para arruinar tudo aquilo que ele com muito custo construíra para si, e sabia exatamente quando este algo começou, pois não as pessoas, mas os animais sentiam que ele poderia oferecer certo risco.

Logo eles, que poderia considerar não temer o demônio que possuía selado em seu corpo.

No começo, apenas animais de porte extremamente pequeno sentiam, agora animais de porte um pouco maior, nada que passasse do tamanho de um esquilo.

Eles se afastavam com medo de algo, que por acaso ele não conseguiam compreender, pois nunca fora ameaça para estes pequenos seres, nunca fizera nada que pudesse assustá-los, portanto, uma dúvida circulava em sua mente: O que eles temem?

No começo nem se preocupava, não que não houvesse percebido, mas algo que haviam ocorrido cerca de algumas horas atrás o fizera ver que deveria se preocupar realmente com aquilo e teria que descobrir como pará-lo.

Pela tarde, andando pela cidade, na volta de seu treino com Kakashi e Sakura, ele passara por Kiba, e como de costume, Akamaru estava junto. Tudo bem, até ali nada de estranho, porém continuaria assim se Akamaru não tivesse ganido de medo e se escondesse dele.

Estranho era que ele só ficara assustado daquela forma uma vez, como o próprio Kiba disse certa vez, quando eles estavam perto de Gaara durante o exame, além do que, o animal já o conhecia há muito, deixando claro que não havia motivos para tal medo.

Desde aquele dia, quando fizeram uma missão de alto rank, que as coisas começaram a ficar daquela forma.

Olhando as estrelas brilhando no céu e sentindo a fraca brisa que lhe tocava a face, ele adormeceu ali mesmo, deitado no telhado de sua casa.


	2. Aquele que é perseguido

Parte 1 –Antes

Capítulo 1-Aquele que é perseguido.

-ATRASADO! –os dois gennins gritaram em uníssono ao ver seu sensei sobre uma das barras da pequena ponte onde eles marcaram de se encontrar sempre.

-Gondaime me destinou a uma missão de rank S que acabei de cumprir.

-MENTIROSO! –os dois responderam no mesmo tom que há pouco haviam usado.

A jovem de cabelos rosa e olhos de um verde esmeralda terminou de falar aquilo e sua expressão se entristeceu, provavelmente por dar falta da costumeira expressão "Como vocês são irritantes" do outro membro do grupo.

-Sakura-chan, eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta! –disse com uma empolgação na voz e uma expressão que só ele possuía, a de alguém sonhador e alegre.

-Naruto... -antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar o que fosse, Kakashi a havia interrompido.

-Tenho uma missão para vocês.

-Algo que nos leve ao Sasuke? –Naruto o interrompera com curiosidade.

-Não, acredito que não...

-Então pode dá-la a algum outro gennin.

-Acredito que um outro gennin não poderia fazer uma missão rank B, que eventualmente poderia se transformar em rank A.

-Por que não disse antes? Que missão é essa?

-Primeiro eu tenho que explicar umas coisas a vocês. Com a fuga do Sasuke, vocês ficaram em dois, após nossa missão, um novo integrante irá se juntar a nós. –ao ouvir isto, os dois integrantes olharam perplexos para Kakashi que apenas balançou os ombros. –Não sei quem será, apenas sei que é um gennin que viveu fora de Konoha desde criança e tem aproximadamente a idade de vocês.Quanto mais cedo terminar, mais cedo poderemos conhece-lo.

-Vocês estão tentando fazer com que o Sasuke seja esquecido. –Naruto resmungou algo do tipo.

Sakura deixou escapar algo como "Infelizmente parece" enquanto olhava o chão como se ele fosse muito interessante.

-Mas o que realmente importa agora é a missão que vocês terão pela frente! –Kakashi disse tentando fazer com que eles se animassem um pouco.

-O que teremos que fazer? –Naruto perguntou ainda irritado com a noticia que recebera.

-Peguem suas coisas, passaremos cerca de duas semanas fora da vila, nos encontramos no portão em uma hora, no caminho eu explico.

Esta hora que lhes foi dada, passou. Os dois acabaram de chegar ao portão, com suas mochilas e equipamentos prontos para começar a missão, avistaram o ninja que era seu sensei e puderam continuar seu caminho sem interrupções.

-Kakashi-sensei, afinal, o que iremos fazer?

-Temos que cuidar da segurança de uma pessoa e escoltá-la até Konoha.

-Mas isto não é uma missão de rank C? –Sakura perguntou já que com a menção do que iriam fazer lhe despertara curiosidade.

-Na verdade, seria se fosse uma pessoa normal, a Akatsuki está atrás dele. –Com a palavra Akatsuki sendo pronunciada, um brilho nasceu nos olhos dos dois.

-Você disse que não tinha nada com o Sasuke, mas se soubermos sobre a Akatsuki...

-Encontraremos o Itachi e como Sasuke procura por ele, o encontramos. Sakura terminou o raciocínio do companheiro.

-A Akatsuki não tem apenas o Itachi como membro, o que dificulta sabermos quem poderá aparecer, além disto, nem mesmo nós três juntos poderíamos vencê-lo.

-A diferença entre poderes é tão grande assim? –Sakura se pronunciara novamente.

-Basta lembrar da história dos Uchiha, todos eles foram mortos em uma noite pela mesma pessoa, ainda lembrando que eles eram o segundo clã mais forte de Konoha. Itachi é um gênio e só pode ser superado pelo Quarto Hokage em todo País do Fogo.

- - - -

-Eu não acreditava que pudesse ter um ninja tão perigoso para a Akatsuki numa vila tão pequena. –Com as mãos atrás da cabeça dourada ele dizia aquelas palavras de forma que pareciam simples.

-Não se engane, pode parecer pequena, mas esta é uma das vilas que mais deu trabalho para Konoha em seus tempos de guerra.

Olhando a frente, um portão de três metros de altura poderia ser visto, em cada ponta deste, uma torre de estatura ainda maior se localizava. Um homem que aparentava ser Junnin apareceu de umas destas torres. Parou em frente aos três de Konoha, olhava-os como se fossem inimigos.

-O que vieram fazer aqui? –perguntou em tom que deixava claro a vontade de não gostar deles ali.

-Somos ninjas de Konoha. –ele ergueu a sobrancelha, que poderia ser vista, pois a outra se encontrava escondida atrás do cabelo negro, demonstrando profundo desprezo e uma ironia crescente. –Viemos buscar a pessoa do acordo dos Kages.

O ninja olhou mais uma vez para os três com uma expressão de "pensei que iriam vir ninjas melhores, mas espero que morram" e fez um sinal para que os portões fossem abertos.

Quando adentraram na pequena vila, puderam ver as pequenas casas que por ali perto ficavam, o junnin pareceu pensar sobre algo e logo continuou.

-Sigam reto até encontrarem um centro comercial, depois virem à esquerda e vão encontrar um prédio de três andares azul, batam na porta dois do último andar. Não falem com ninguém, não mantenham contato e não peçam informação a ninguém. Apenas peguem e levem-no daqui, não importando o que tenham que fazer. Há ninjas de toda vila vigiando os passos de vocês três, caso quebrem qualquer uma das três indicações, eles tem ordem para matá-los.

Seguiram as coordenadas dadas "carinhosamente" pelo junnin, após alguns minutos, encontraram o centro comercial que ele havia indicado.

-Eles não parecem gostar muito de nós. –Sakura comentou para os outros dois que a acompanhavam ao perceber o silêncio. Naruto teve seus olhos brilhando ao perceber uma pequena barraca branca, correria até ela e pediria seu prato favorito se não fosse pelo que Kakashi falara quando percebeu sua atenção no pequeno estabelecimento.

-Não estão apenas nos assustando dizendo tudo aquilo, tenho certeza que irão nos atacar se não fizermos como disseram. –pausou e respondeu ao comentário de Sakura. -E com toda razão. Para manter a ordem entre as duas vilas, Konoha mandou os seus melhores ninjas para esta vila, com meios bastante violentos eu diria, não ligaríamos de deixá-los como uma vila comum se ela não tivesse feito tantos estragos.

-O que você quer dizer com meios bastante violentos?

-Extermínio de todos os habitantes, independente de serem ou não ninjas, das piores formas possíveis. Parece que é aqui. –ele falou ao parar na frente de indicado prédio azul, os três adentraram na residência e pararam em frente a uma porta.

Bateu e o som de passos foi ouvido, a porta logo se abriu. Um jovem de cabelos negros e lisos até a altura do queixo, os olhos de um tom mel observava cada um deles como se não os conhecesse nem soubesse o que eles estavam fazendo ali.

-Não temos nada para gente de Konoha. –ele bateu a porta no segundo seguinte ao que viu os hitaiates com o símbolo de sua vila.

-Podemos voltar agora, ele não sabe de nada! –Naruto se pronunciou já dando um passo para trás, porém Kakashi bateu novamente na porta.

Desta vez nada foi ouvido, apenas um "vão embora", Naruto já ia seguir a ordem, quando pelas costas ouviu um estrondo.

Sakura tinha metade do braço do outro lado da porta, o que indicava claramente que ela havia socado o objeto de impedimento. Alguns pedaços ainda se encontravam arranhando sua pele, porém a madeira estava claramente com um buraco que poderia passar sua cabeça. Ela levou o outro braço para trás e impulsionou-o para frente, fazendo outro buraco.

Finalmente lhes fora dada a devida atenção, a porta, ou melhor, o que sobrara dela, fora aberta, e o mesmo jovem olhava para eles com uma aparente irritação.

-O que vocês querem?

-Estamos apenas cumprindo nossa missão e desculpe pela porta, Sakura não queria fazer buracos nela, era apenas abri-la.

-O que Konoha quer?

-Viemos buscar... –algo interrompeu a fala do junnin.

-Já estão aqui? Pensei que só viriam semana que vem. –a jovem que aparecera resmungava, seus olhos azuis apertados pelo sono, indicando que aquela que os possuía estivera dormindo até aquele momento. –Entrem, entrem. –falou enquanto sumia dentro da casa.

O jovem que fizera tantas perguntas sentara-se no sofá desarrumado, o silêncio predominava até que o segundo ocupante do aposento se fizesse presente novamente, agora, com uma aparência mais apresentável do que quando se acorda.

Os olhos azuis agora estavam completamente abertos demonstrando um pouco de irritação e até mesmo de confusão, tinha cabelos lisos e verdes até a cintura presos em duas tranças, com a franja solta e um pouco espetada, na cabeça um gorro do mesmo tom que os olhos.

-Qual o motivo deste acordo entre Kages afinal? –perguntou com uma aparente irritação.

-A segurança da vila. –seus olhos se estreitaram e ela bateu com a mão na parede segurar a vontade de estapear a cara do ninja que dissera aquilo.

-Até parece que alguém em Konoha estaria preocupado com a segurança da nossa vila, ou vocês esqueceram do que fizeram conosco? –ela agora tinha sua face próxima a de Kakashi, com uma expressão de desafio.

-Não nos faça lembrar de nossos erros. –ele respondeu com sua face calma e indiferente. –Acho que você sabe exatamente o que podem fazer a esta vila caso você continue aqui.

Ela afastou a face com um pouco de tristeza e abaixou a cabeça, após alguns segundos ela se voltou novamente, olhando cada face desconhecida.

-Por que vocês querem correr esse risco?

-Temos mais ninjas que são mais fortes que os daqui. –Kakashi falou, porém os dois gennins que o acompanhavam perceberam que este não era o verdadeiro motivo para tal decisão.

-Vou arrumar minhas coisas... –ela diz enquanto abre um armário e retira vários itens como kunais, shurikens e pergaminhos. –Kou-kun, pode cuidar da casa para mim? –antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa ela coloca a mão na cabeça dele –Cuide daqueles inúteis do nosso time e qualquer dia desses venha me visitar em Konoha.

Ela andou um pouco, subiu no sofá e começou a dar pequenos socos como o lado da mão na parede, retirou um pequeno adesivo e um fundo falso, ali dentro estavam duas espadas de um tamanho considerável. A lâmina curva com o fio reluzente, encontrava o cabo negro e preso ao último uma corrente de aproximadamente um metro e na ponta um cilindro q cabia na palma da mão, servindo para segurar. A outra espada era uma cópia idêntica da primeira.

A jovem as colocou com as correntes envoltas de seu pescoço e as espadas nas costas, fechou o buraco na parede e passou por eles sem dizer nada.

-Vá visitá-la em Konoha, garanto que os portões estarão abertos. –Sakura se pronunciou antes de virar as costas e seguir o grupo.

---------------

É ISSO AI! Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto, então por favor se xingarem, xinguem com vontade e digam o motivo disso.

Agora eu vou explicar a fic, é o seguinte. Eu planejei que a fic tivesse 3 partes, o Prólogo é a primeira. A segunda parte são quatro capítulos contando o que aconteceu até o prólogo. E a terceira parte que conta o que acontece depois, que não tem um númeor de capítulos definidos.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, se gostaram deixem reviews. Se não gostaram, deixem reviews também, mas digam o motivo e se quiserem xingar, não tem problema.

Semana que vem tem capítulo novo.


	3. O nome do demônio

É isso ai, capítulo novo, bem "pequenino", mas em dia como sempre. Vou atualizar todas as quartas e se não puder, vou avisar e atualizo assim que puder.

Resposta aos reviews:

**Eloarden Dragoon:** A idéia era essa, fazer um prologo que prendesse a pessoa, ainda bem que deu certo. Obrigada, a verdade é que eu não sou muito boa com detalhes e tenho medo de dizer o que não devo antes do tempo. Obrigada de novo pelo review e pelo desejo de boa sorte

**Sora**: oew, postei já. espero que goste desse capítulo. Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que consiga deixar a fic tão boa quanto esse capítulo que vocês leram.

Agora vamos ao capítulo, espero que gostem.

* * *

Capítulo 2 –O nome do demônio.

As estrelas se postavam no céu negro, o lampejo prateado corria pela densa floresta, provocando grandes estragos.

-Naruto? –Uma jovem de cabelos rosa-claro se pronunciou, estavam em cima de uma árvore, lugar em que poderia se esconder com facilidade e ver o que ocorria ao redor. –Você acha que tem algo de errado com ela?

-Ahn? –perguntou como se aquilo que ela dizia fosse sem sentido.

-Você sabe, ela é o que...dois anos mais velha que nós e está sendo perseguida pela Akatsuki. Olhe para ela, tem essa pose de forte, mas não consegue cortar nada com aqueles espadões dela.

-Não tem nada de errado com ela! –Kakashi apareceu de cabeça para baixo, preso pelos pés no galho de cima, falava calmamente e seu único olho à vista demonstrava calma. –Vocês deviam ficar mais atentos, ou se esqueceram que a Akatsuki está atrás de nós?

-Mande-a parar! –Naruto falou –aquela brincadeira de tentar derrubar arvores com aquelas espadas dela que vai chamar atenção.

-Nós também não sabemos o nome dela.

- Nehellania, Yame. –ela respondeu. Sakura e Naruto olharam para os lados e não viram a jovem onde ela há poucos segundos se encontrava. –Não acho que seja elegante da parte de uma garota falar de outra pelas costas. –ela estava sentada no tronco ao lado deles no segundo seguinte.

-Errr, rápida. –Naruto exclamou espantado.

-Agora digam os seus nomes. –ela sorriu, mudando de humor completamente.

-Haruno Sakura. –Sakura respondeu calmamente.

-Uzumaki Na...

-QUE? –ela gritou ao ouvir aquele nome. Aquele nome que a perseguia desde que se entendia por gente. Retirou as espadas das costas e empunhou-as, logo em seguida, cruzou as lâminas na frente da garganta do loiro.

-Uzumaki Naruto –ele respondeu novamente, desta vez sem ser interrompido pelo grito.

-Irônico não? Um Uzumaki ter vindo me buscar.

-Yame, eu acho que o Naruto não está gostando muito de suas espadas na garganta dele. –Kakashi se fez presente novamente e ela retirou as espadas.

-De quem foi a idéia brilhante de ser escoltada por um Uzumaki? –ela estava se descontrolando.

-Garanto que não tinha ninja tão bom quanto eu para a missão.

-Você não conseguiria me proteger nem que uma criança de oito anos tentasse me seqüestrar!

-Pois fique sabendo que você está diante do ninja que se tornará Hokage!

-Eu não perguntei quais eram suas fantasias!

-Eu não tenho fantasias, eu me tornarei Hokage e a própria Gondaime me reconheceu! –sakura não entendeu o que aquele "a própria Gondaime me reconheceu" mas continuou a olhar os dois discutindo.

-Você acha que eles escolheriam alguém como você para ser Hokage? Você se esqueceu do pequeno presente que foi deixado em você quando era um bebê?

-Yame, acho que já foi longe de mais com isso. –Kakashi disse em tom sério, o que era totalmente diferente de sua pessoa em normal estado.

-Ora, ora, vai dizer que a menina de cabelo rosa não sabe sobre o nosso querido Uzumaki? Vai dizer que ela não sabe nada sobre o demônio que tem dentro dele? Que é o mesmo demônio que destruiu Konoha, e que o Quarto Hokage se sacrificou para aprisionar? –no segundo seguinte ela só sentiu uma mão fechada fazer seu rosto esquentar e ficar de uma forma a cor mudara para vermelha.

Era Sakura que havia se pronunciado e socado sua face em um momento de raiva cega, ela olhava raivosamente para a garota que havia sido socada que esboçava uma expressão de profundo choque e surpresa pelo seu comportamento.

-Eu não me importo se ele é um Jinchuuriki, não é assim que vocês os chamam? Pois bem, para sua informação eu já sabia disso. –aquelas palavras provocaram um certo choque nas pessoas que a acompanhavam, pois acreditavam que ela não aceitaria o fato e nem mesmo o conhecia. –Nunca me importei, o Naruto como pessoa que me incomodava, nunca o demônio dentro dele, mas acho que não tenho mais motivos para dizer isto. –Após isto ela apenas sussurrou. –Você fala de mais deles, sendo você uma.

Os olhos de Yame se arregalaram em surpresa, ela permaneceu parada por um certo tempo, porém quando iria dizer algo para retrucar, descobriu que Sakura já estava em outra árvore.

- - - -

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, viu um vulto na sua frente, fingiu estar dormindo ainda naquela árvore e como seus braços estava atrás do corpo, teve acesso fácil à bolsa de armas, pegou uma kunai e rapidamente se jogou em cima do vulto, derrubando-o sobre o galho da árvore. Pode perceber que na verdade era apenas Yame na sua frente, esperando que ela acordasse.

-O que você quer? –perguntou como se a cena da noite anterior não houvesse ocorrido.

-Como você descobriu? Você sabe, que eu sou um...

-Jinchuuriki? Quando eu te soquei naquela hora, percebi os dois chakras no seu corpo, são como os do Naruto, completamente distintos e expressão coisas diferentes e depois eu não demorei muito para encaixar o fato de que a akatsuki está atrás do Naruto por esse motivo.

-Ao todo somos nove, acho que temos conhecimento apenas de quatro e isso é ruim, muito ruim.

-Quatro de nove? Não sabia que existiam tantos assim.

-Suna tem o primeiro, e eles não se incomodam nada para esconder. Eu sei quem é o segundo, não posso falar para você. O nono é o seu amiguinho e eu sou a sexta.

-Konoha está procurando por todos eles pelo que parece, por que não sabem do segundo?

-Quase ninguém sabe, foi feito pelos pais para que ele pudesse ser protegido pela força que um demônio desses possui. O que é contrário aos outros três, que foram postos para o bem de alguma vila, sem se importar com o que a pessoa sentiria. Você sabe por que nos chamam de Jinchuuriki?

-Não. –ela falou verdadeiramente, desconhecendo o sentido da palavra.

-Esse nome é dado àqueles que tiveram um bijuu selado neles, e não são tratados como humanos que são capazes de decidir seu próprio destino, ao contrário, são apenas armas de destruição. Para as pessoas, nós não temos sentimentos nem controle sobre nossos poderes. Nós somos apenas, alguém que pode matá-los a qualquer segundo. Quem não é um de nós, nunca vai entender o que é ser temido desta maneira nem mesmo presenciar a solidão que isto trás. Eu não ficaria falando como se soubesse muito sobre nós se fosse você, você não sabe de nada do que somos capazes.

* * *

Bem, 'tá ai. Espero que tenham gostado. 

Agradeço a todos que lêem e agradeço mais ainda àqueles que deixam reviews.

Deixem reviews e façam uma criança feliz. Nos vemos sexta feira para quem gosta de fic de FullMetal, e para quem quer esta fic até quarta


	4. Destrua, o demônio desperta

Novamente estou aqui com um capítulo pequeno novamente... Bem apartir do capítulo 6 mais ou menos eles vão começar a aumentar, que é onde a fic realmente começa.

Resposta aos reviews:

**Liyoko-chan:** bohhaha, momentos de desentendimento entre a Sakura e a Yame não vão acabar não, mas vão ser raros T.T gosto tanto de vê-la batendo na Yame. "brigada pelos elogios à fic, espero que continue digna de ser lida .

**Kuny-chan: **Pode ter certeza, não vou deixar de continuar esta fic, gosto muito de escrevê-la. xD Achei que fazer a base da estória estava fraca e mudei tudo para colocar os Jinchuurikis, em breve vão conhecer a verdadeira idéia.

Capítulo 3 –Destrua, O demônio desperta.

-Kakashi-sensei, parece que estamos andando e não chegamos a lugar nenhum. –a jovem de cabelos rosa afirmou enquanto caminhava e olhava a paisagem.

Naruto parou e olhou ao seu redor como se estivesse a procura de algo ou alguém, fechou os olhos e continuou a balançar a cabeça como se procurasse algo.

-Não sou tão bom quanto o Kiba nisto, mas tem duas pessoas se aproximando muito rápido.

-Ninjas?

-Provavelmente. –Kakashi respondeu.

-Akatsuki. –Naruto respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

-Isto é então um genjutsu?

-Sem dúvidas. –Yame agora se pronunciou, desenrolando a corrente do pescoço e segurando-as juntamente às espadas.

-Sakura, Naruto, levem Yame para longe daqui enquanto eu fico e atraso eles o máximo possível.

-Nada feito. –Naruto se pronunciou, colocando-se em posição de ataque. –Eles são dois, você não dará conta sozinho. Sakura-chan, a missão em primeiro lugar, não importa o que aconteça, corra o mais rápido possível para Konoha e nunca olhe para trás.

-Vamos, Yame. –Sakura se posicionou para começar a correr e começou a fazê-lo ao ver que a garota também se posicionara.

- - - -

Tudo estava escuro, mas ainda assim ele reconhecia aquele lugar. Seus pés tocavam a fina camada de água que se estendia por todo o chão. Vários corredores se separavam daquele central que estava, cada um mais escuro que o outro.

No começo, os corredores eram mais luminosos, depois, começaram a desaparecer, até que desapareceram por completo. Aquela era sua vida, ele estava caminhando dos momentos atuais até os seus primeiros momentos.

Parou na frente de um corredor que tinha uma coloração avermelhada, sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não gostava daquele lugar. Aquele que ali residia lhe trouxera muitos problemas, mas isto não era hora de lembrar e nada, deveria ser o mais rápido possível, sua respiração falhava e ele não conseguia se manter de pé facilmente. Cada segundo passado era mais difícil continuar.

-Mais perto. –um voz conhecida e nada amigável ordenou.

-Não vou chegar mais perto. –ele falou com dificuldade. –Você sabe porque eu estou aqui.

-Precisa da minha ajuda?

-Sim. Não adianta não tentar ajudar, se eu morrer, o que não vai demorar muito sem sua ajuda, você também morre.

À menção daquelas palavras, uma luz avermelhada começou a passar pelas grades de material desconhecido e adentrar no corpo dele.

- - - -

Abriu os olhos e viu o cenário que se encontrava ao seu redor. Árvores destruídas e tombadas sobre o chão da floresta que se encontravam, porém principalmente uma única coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Kakashi estava preso entre os troncos das árvores, seus olhos fechados, indicando que ele não se encontrava em condições nada boas. Perto dali, viu duas pessoas que reconheceu sendo quem fizera aquilo.

-Já estou cansado disto. –ele falou com ódio emanando de seu corpo. –quando vocês vão deixar de nos perseguir como armas de guerra? Acho que nunca. Então terei que fazer isto por minhas próprias mãos.

No segundo seguinte ele avançou contra os dois.

- - - -

Um estrondo ecoou por toda floresta, Sakura parou de correr e olhou para trás, logo foi puxada por Yame que corria na mesma velocidade.

-Aqueles bakas, bem ou mal estão se sacrificando por você e por mim, para que a gente termine isso logo. Sua ajuda não vai adiantar em nada, só vai fazer com que tudo tenha sido em vão.

Elas se puseram a correr após estas breves palavras, sorte estarem apenas à uma noite de Konoha, pois caso contrário, não chegariam seguramente, até porque o cansaço lhes iria dominar.

- - - -

-Alguma notícia deles, Tsunade-sama? –Sakura tinha adentrado no escritório de sua mestra.

-Ainda não... –ela suspirou juntando as mãos e apoiando o queixo nelas –Já tem uma semana desde que vocês chegaram e ninguém os encontra.

-Você não acha que eles podem estar...

-Mortos? –interrompeu a Gondaime numa voz atipicamente calma –Estou perdendo a esperança de encontra-los.

-Deixe-me achar uma equipe para irmos. Só eu e Yame sabemos onde eles ficaram.

-O problema é que eles encontraram a localização que vocês nos deram, só havia árvores derrubadas e sangue, algumas marcas de patas de animais de tamanho muito grande.

-Nós vamos achá-los. –as portas do escritório foram imediatamente abertas e uma jovem de cabelos curtos e negros entrou ofegante.

-Gondaime-sama, eles encontraram os dois. Precisamos que vá imediatamente ao hospital da vila.

-Qual o estado dos dois? –ela falou rapidamente enquanto se levantava e se dirigia ao hospital, sendo seguida de perto por Sakura e da jovem.

-Nenhum dos dois parece estar em boas condições, porém Hatake Kakashi está em estado de mais ferimentos, Naruto-san parece não ter nenhum ferimento externo, mas está semi-inconsciente desde que o encontraram. Veremos se há algum ferimento interno enquanto você se ocupa com o Kakashi.

* * *

É isso ai, fim do capítulo... Espero que tenham gostado, ele é muito importante para o futuro da fic e nos mostra algumas coisas escondidas.

Preview: semi-inconciente, este é o estado, ele desperta com uma nova personalidade. Um pacto é selado entre os dois integrantes do time 7 e a notícia do novo integrante novamente os ronda.

Não dá para explicar muita coisa desse capítulo, tem uma música bem massa, Taiyou wa Yorumo Kagayaku que eu acho que tem muito com o capítulo. Nos vemos na quarta como sempre.

Deixem reviews e façam uma criança feliz na sua semana.

Agradeço à todos que lêem


	5. O sol também brilha à noite

Nossa, quase que ficam sem capítulo hoje ', tinha esquecido que hoje era quarta-feira, se não fosse pelo meu amigo cobrador de fic, Kyuubi eu teria esquecido completamente... mas vamos aos reviews!

**Kuny-chan:** Obrigada pelos elogios espero que eu continue escrevendo assim para continuar no mesmo nível. Bem, bem, eu sempre atualizo às quartas, mas caso eu não possa atualizar eu faço um dia antes.

**Mikage-sama:** Oew! Que bom que você esteja gostando da fic ., pode ficar tranqüila que todas as quartas eu atualizo, pelo menos os capítulos estão adiantados, o que pode acontecer é eu esquecer o dia. Obrigada, e para você também muita criatividade já que você escreve.

**Capítulo 4 –O sol também brilha à noite.  
**

Abriu a porta, um rangido fraco foi feito. O quarto era calmo, já não devia estar ali, mas não conseguiu segurar a vontade de ver como aquele seu companheiro estava. Passara o dia todo na porta da sala de emergência, apenas esperando notícias de seu sensei Kakashi, e agora que ela não poderia ficar lá, passou para ver o outro.

Podia ver o branco e o azul contrastados em seus olhos, sua expressão serena, que nunca era encontrada assim, deu alguns passos, ficando do lado da cama.

-Naruto, que bom que está consciente! –ela murmurou com empolgação, que sumiu quando percebeu que ele não respondia.

Colocou a mão de leve na frente de seu nariz para certificar-se de que ele estava respirando, a respiração era lenta, como se estivesse dormindo. Tocou seu pescoço, para ver se ainda pulsava sangue e constatou que estava realmente vivo.

-Semi-inconsciente, então é isso. –ela disse murmurando com a cabeça baixa. –O que quer que tenha acontecido, foi incrivelmente chocante. Naruto não é de ficar assim facilmente.

-Akuma.

Sakura se virou rapidamente para ele, pôde entender a palavra que ele disse, mesmo que a voz fosse quase nula de tão fraca. De tempo em tempos ele repetia aquela palavra, que ela não conseguia compreender porque era dita.

-Naruto –ela se sentou na cadeira vazia que havia ao lado da cama e afundou sua cabeça nos lençóis brancos. –desculpe por não poder fazer nada de novo. Eu sou tão inútil, eu só fujo de todas as batalhas porque não sou forte o suficiente e não consigo me proteger por conta própria.

- - - -

_soshite michi no eu(e então, naquela estrada)_

_tada no kotoba dake ga(todas as palavras inúteis)_

_hitotsu tokedashite(se fundiram em uma só)_

_kimi ni shimite yuku(começando a possuir você)_

Andava todos os dias por aqueles corredores silenciosos, sempre na esperança de ver alguma melhora nos seus companheiros, até conseguira algo com seu mestre, que estava em um estado muito melhor que o de Naruto. Quando viera no dia anterior, descobrira que ele já havia saído do hospital, mas o outro, continuava em estado inconsciente.

Aproximou-se da porta e pôde ouvir vozes conhecidas, a primeira era de Kakashi.

-Com a Kyuubi ele já deveria estar de pé como sempre.

-Ele diz sempre a mesma coisa "Akuma", ele está lutando contra seus próprios demônios, algo que aconteceu o está atormentando. –a voz de Tsunade foi percebida em resposta.

-Daquela vez no Chunnin Shiken aconteceu a mesma coisa com o Sasuke, pode fazer o mesmo.

-Infelizmente não... Daquela vez, por pior que fosse, o Sasuke queria ser salvo daqueles pensamentos. O Naruto não me deixou nenhuma passagem para ajudá-lo, além da Kyuubi que eu não sei, mas acredito que possa dificultar.

-Contanto que não corra perigo de vida está bem. Já vou, qualquer mudança me contate. –ele já ia saindo pela porta quando a outra ocupante da sala se pronunciou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Morrer ele não vai, mas tenho medo que ele nunca acorde. –do outro lado Sakura ficou em estado de choque com aquelas palavras, sem mover-se um centímetro sequer, com a cabeça perto da porta e as mãos segurando nela para apoiar-se.

-Yo, Sakura. –a voz de Kakashi a fez sair do choque. –Veio ver o Naruto? –com a voz perguntando-lhe algo ela saiu do choque e sorriu sem jeito, a seguir entrou no pequeno quarto, Tsunade saiu logo após Kakashi tê-lo feito, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Ohayo, Naruto! –ela disse sem esperar resposta por parte dele –quando você vai acordar? Isso não é nada parecido com você...

_kono taiyou wa youu mo kagayaite(o sol também brilha à noite)_

_michibiku(e mostra o caminho)_

Para surpresa dela, ele se virou, ainda de olhos fechados murmurando alguma coisa, desta vez não era o repetitivo "akuma" mas não conseguia compreender o que era, a primeira coisa que passou na sua cabeça foi procurar pela sua mestra, ela não devia estar muito longe, portanto foi o que ela fez.

- - - - -

_maboroshi ga oboru machi ni(ilusões na estrada latejante)_

_sayonara no kane ga naru(se tornam um sino que diz adeus)_

-E...ele estava aqui! –Sakura disse enquanto olhava o leito vazio, a janela estava aberta, provavelmente era por onde ele havia saído, a jovem de cabelos rosa foi naquela direção. –ele não deve ter ido longe, vou procurá-lo.

-Ahh... –suspirou em consentimento –não pensei que teríamos que amarra-lo de novo.

_tori wa chi wo aruki(um pássaro caminha pelo sangue)_

_umi wa sora o nagare(o oceano escoa pelo céu)_

A sakura-chan está? –perguntou receoso pelo que poderia ser lhe dado de resposta, porém nada foi respondido, a pessoa que havia aberto a porta, simplesmente a fechou assim que terminou de ouvir o que ele falava, deixando-o sem reação. –Tudo bem... –ele voltou a andar. Aquele comportamento já não lhe era estranho, com doze anos daquele mesmo modo de ser tratado, apenas bater a porta na cara dele não era nada.

Pôde ver ao longe aquela que procurava pelos cabelos distintos, correu até ela com um sorriso habitual.

-Yo, Sakura-chan! –ela se espantou pois estava olhando para outro canto.

-Naruto, você não devia estar aqui.

_shizunda tamashii no(uma alma silenciosa ao seu lado)_

_soba de unazuita(aprova tudo isto)_

-Eu precisava ver se você estava bem depois da nossa missão.

-Acho que já viu, então pode voltar para o hospital. –ela falou enquanto seguia em direção ao local dito, sendo seguida por Naruto –é claro que estou bem, afinal você acabou com aqueles caras da Akatsuki. –sua personalidade mais forte gritava dentro de sua mente. –Você vai ter muita coisa que explicar para a Tsunade-sama sobre como você derrotou aqueles dois.

-Eu acho que vou para casa. –ele falou com um pouco do receio anterior na voz, como se temesse ter que dividir aquilo.

_kono taiyou wa youu mo kagayaite(o sol também brilha à noite)_

_yume o miru(nos sonhos)_

Sakura parou e ficou olhando-o por alguns segundos antes de ir em sua direção.

-Algo aconteceu, não é?

-Não. Depois que o Kakashi-sensei não pôde mais lutar eles já estavam no limite deles, não fiz nada de mais. –ele continuou andando em direção à sua casa, calmamente, mas tentando esconder algo da jovem de cabelos rosa.

-Se não tivesse acontecido nada, qual seria o problema em explicar tudo para Tsunade-sama?

_soshite isogu kimi no me ni(e então, enquanto você se apressa, perante seus olhos)_

_yakitsuite hanarenai(uma marca é queimada em você, e ela não sairá)_

Naruto se virou para ela com a face irada.

-Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada! –quando ele disse aquilo, seus caninos estavam mais afiados como os de um animal de gênero _vulpes_, seus olhos vermelhos com pupilas finas e negras, tudo isto contorcido numa expressão de raiva. A jovem parou um pouco assustada pelo fato momentâneo.

_owarinaku tsuzuku uta (uma canção infinita)_

_omoi sae koete yuku(supera até as memórias)_

-Por que essa cara, Sakura-chan? –ele perguntou, agora com um tom inocente e com sua expressão natural e sorridente, o que espantou ainda mais a jovem. –aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Se... Seus olhos –ainda espantada ela falou, viu que ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de desentendimento, junto ao seu olhar confuso. –Deixe. Estávamos esperando você acordar para avisar que... –ela pausou e voltou seu rosto para o céu azul –vão colocar outro gennin no lugar que Sasuke-kun deixou.

-NANI? –ele gritou perplexo pelo que ouvira naquele segundo atrás.

_kimi no maini utsuru you ni(bem perto de você, a fim de continuar indo em frente)_

_mune no oku aketa mama(eu irei abrir as profundezas do seu coração)_

-Eu também não concordo com isso, mas precisamos para passar nos exames. –ela tentou explica-lo o motivo daquilo.

-Eu não me importo com os exames. Sabe o que eles estão tentando fazer com isso? Colocar alguém na nossa equipe é tentar substituir o Sasuke, e isso é apenas um passo para que todos esqueçam que ele existiu.

_isogu wake mo naku(o passado desaparece)_

_kako wa kiesari(sem ter motivo para se apressar)_

-Se passarmos nos exames, teremos mais liberdade para procurá-lo, vamos tentar agüentar isto por pelo menos um ano.

-Demo, eles só querem...

-Não faça isso por você, nem por Konoha, faça pelo Sasuke-kun. –ela o interrompeu e falou num tom baixo. –Se tivermos liberdade para procurá-lo, não importa se Konoha o tiver esquecido, porque a gente nunca vai fazer isto.

Sakura estendeu o punho fechado, colocando-o na sua frente, ficando a pouco centímetros do loiro, em sinal de que fazia uma promessa, Naruto fez o mesmo, demonstrando que também o fazia.

_dattaeru mono nara(todas as coisas que)_

_koko ni aru no sa(posso lhe dar, estão aqui)_

-Vamos passar nesses exames.

-E aceitar ter uma pessoa diferente na nossa equipe.

-E quando passarmos, iremos em busca do nosso verdadeiro companheiro.

_owarinaku tsuzuku uta(uma canção infinita)_

_omoi sae koete yuku(supera até as memórias_

Eles permaneceram daquele modo por algum tempo, até que eles abaixaram os punhos, algumas perguntas martelavam na mente da jovem de cabelos rosas, porém tinha um certo receio de fazê-las pela reação do que lhe acompanhava.

-Naruto. –ela decidiu por fazê-las apesar de tudo e chamou sua atenção, ele agora prestava atenção. –O que realmente aconteceu lá?

A princípio ele ficara um pouco irritado pela insistente pergunta, mas não houve nenhuma mudança física nele, o que de certo modo a aliviou, depois ele apenas relaxou e deu de ombros.

-Para falar a verdade, nem eu sei. –vendo a expressão de confusão dela, ele continuou. –Eu só lembro que estava no chão, eu levantei a cabeça e vi o Kakashi-sensei preso nas arvores, ele não podia mais lutar nem se mover, eles estavam avançando contra ele, iam matá-lo e depois me levar, eles disseram isso. Eles estavam tão próximos, depois disso eu só lembro de ter sentido muita raiva, muito ódio.

_kimi no maini utsuru you ni(bem perto de você, a fim de continuar indo em frente)_

_mune no oku aketa mama(eu irei abrir as profundezas do seu coração)_

-Você acha que pode ter sido a... bem, você sabe?

-Provável, mas nunca foi tão forte, nem mesmo daquela primeira vez, quando o Sasuke quase morreu me salvando. Mas não tem problema. –ele sorriu largamente como sempre fazia. –Já não é a primeira vez que aquela Raposa maldita me ajuda para não morrer. Se eu morrer ela também morre, então ela acaba me ajudando, prefere ficar aprisionada a morta.

-Por que você não quer falar com a Tsunade-sama?

-Porque ela faria muitas perguntas e não me deixaria sair do hospital, mas eu preciso treinar.

_kagiri naku aoi yoru(uma infinita noite azul)_

_kokoro wa mou kara no mama(meu coração já está tão vazio)_

_kagiri naku hikari afure(uma luz infinita transborda)_

_kokoro wa mou kara no mama na ne sa(mas meu coração já está tão vazio...)_

-Se eu estiver mais forte, poderei trazer o Sasuke de volta, e então nós não vamos precisar mais desse cara que vai entrar no nosso time.

-CHANDAYO! –a Sakura interior gritava com o braço estendido em sinal de apoio.

-Certo, vou avisar a Tsunade-sama que você está bem. Antes de ir, o Kakashi-sensei disse que só ficaríamos sabendo dessa pessoa daqui a duas semanas. –Sakura saiu correndo dali em direção ao hospital.

* * *

É isso ai, esperoq eu tenham gostado, ficou um pouco sentimental o capítulo, mas ele vai ser importante e bastante, juntando as peças que foram dadas até agora já dá para saber o que está acontecendo.

**Preview: **_Acaba a segunda parte, nos vemos novamente quando o novo integrante do time 7 aparece, um dia cheio de missões idiotas e finalmente aquilo que o time pode querer, uma missão Rank A, porém, será esta a missão que eles deveriam ter? Estarão eles prontos?_

**Título **_-Time 7, novamente completo._

Bem, eu queria saber uma coisa, como a fic trata de Jinshuuriki's eu tive que pesquisar um pouquinho sobre eles, se quiserem eu posso postar alguma coisa sobre eles nos próximos capítulos, quando eles aparecerem. Fica à escolha de vocês.

Agradeço àqueles que lêm esta fic e principalmente aos que deixam reviews.

Deixem reviews e façam uma pessoa feliz.


	6. Time 7 novamente completo

É ISSO AI! Voltei, e com capítulo novo, depois de séculos, eu sem cara para aparecer aqui, mas aparecendo... tudo bem.

Recuperei meu pc, meus arquivos preciosos, MAS, acreditem, esqueci de colocar um dos capítulos mais importantes da fic, grande coisa, ele está completamente na minha mente, sem nenhum detalhe a menos. Agradeço quem compreendeu a demora, como eu respondi os reviews na ultima atualização, vamos ao capítulo.

Parte 3- Depois

Capítulo 5 –Time 7 novamente completo.

Virou uma rua correndo, estava atrasado novamente, estava chegando ao ponto que Kakashi marcara, quando algo que ele só percebeu ser verde se chocou contra ele, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão.

-ARG! Você não olha por onde anda não, baka? –uma voz conhecida veio daquele ser que acabara de se chocar com ele, ela desatou a correr, ignorando a resposta que Naruto iria lhe dar.

O loiro deu de ombros e voltou a correr em direção à ponte ao lembrar que marcara de se encontrar com Sakura e Kakashi. Chegou e encontrou a de cabelos rosa, que apenas olhava o rio passando por baixo deles.

-YO, SAKURA-CHAN! –ela se virou já impaciente pela demora e todos, por sorte Kakashi chegara logo após ele.

-ATRASADO! –eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo como sempre faziam.

-Eu estava procurando pela nossa nova companheira, mas parece que ela já está aqui. –ele falou pela primeira vez a verdade sobre seus atrasos, olhou para ela, que se encontrava sentada em uma das muretas da pequena ponte.

-NANI? –o loiro perguntou ao ver quem era. Cabelo verde, olhos azuis, expressão de profundo desgosto. –o que essa garota está fazendo aqui?

-Também não me agrada nem um pouco estar no mesmo time que um Uzumaki, principalmente um idiota como você que não conseguiria fazer nem uma simples missão.

-Garanto que você não me venceria nem que eu deixasse. –ela se levantou dali e ficou bem próxima dele, colocando sua face bem na frente da do loiro.

-Eu posso chamar isto de desafio? –ela perguntou em tom ameaçador, enquanto apertava seus olhos azuis numa expressão de fúria.

-Temos algumas missões para fazer hoje, então podemos ir ao escritório da Gondaime e pegá-las.

-Demo, Kakashi-sensei, ela... –ele fala apontando para Yame –no nosso time, não, não e não! –agora ele falava mexendo os braços formando um X na frente dele. –Já não bastava ter tido que agüentá-la durante aquela missão idiota? E todos esses problemas que ela causou?

-Que problemas? –Sakura se fez presente com aquela pergunta, o loiro olhou um pouco desconcertado, notando que acabara falando de mais e tentou concertar.

-A Akatsuki está atrás dela, seria melhor que ela continuasse na própria vila e deixasse a gente em paz.

-Yame está sendo perseguida pela Akatsuki pelo mesmo motivo que você, o único motivo para termos ido buscá-la é porque eu sabia que vocês não iam aceitar, então, tentar criar um vínculo entre vocês era o objetivo.

-Só que parece que não deu certo. –a própria Yame disse calmamente agora. –Porque eu nunca vou ter um vínculo com um Uzumaki idiota e o time dele.

-Por que a gente não se apresenta, desta vez, como um time, para que possamos nos dar melhor? –Sakura interrompeu qualquer indício de confusão por vir ali. –Diga seu nome, o que gosta de fazer e o que não gosta, e qual o seu sonho. –ela falou lembrando das perguntas que Kakashi fizera no dia em que o grupo se reuniu pela primeira vez.

-O que custa falar? –Yame pronunciou em um tom quase inaudível e continuou. –Sagashi, Yame. Gosto das minhas espadas, odeio Konoha e qualquer Uzumaki, e meu sonho não importa para ninguém que não seja eu. –suas palavras eram calmas e levavam um tom de desinteresse, ela se sentara de novo na mureta da ponte sem vontade alguma de ouvir o que os outros iriam falar.

-Haruno, Sakura. Eu gosto de estudar jutsus médicos e o controle do meu chakra para ajudar os ninjas de Konoha e em especial aqueles que estão próximos de mim, meu sonho é trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta e eu não tenho nada para dizer que eu não goste.

-Uzumaki Naruto. Eu gosto de treinar ninjutsu. Odeio o Orochimaru e meu sonho é trazer o Sasuke de volta para a vila e me tornar Hokage!

-Baka, já te disse que um Jinchuuriki nunca se tornará Hokage, eles nunca vão aceitar algo que eles julgam tão perigoso. Coloque isto na sua cabeça e esqueça esses seus sonhos impossíveis.

- - - -

Aquele dia não havia sido muito proveitoso para aquele grupo, apenas algumas missões de rank C, porém deu bastante tempo para observar como os dois mais problemáticos integrantes do time estavam se relacionando.

Yame parecia ser tão habilidosa quanto aquele que ela de certa forma substituíra, o que parecia cada vez mais irritar Naruto, pois lembrava o jovem que eles procuravam. Além de conseguirem captar melhor a personalidade forte da jovem, facilmente extressável, desafiante e altamente energética.

O resultado daquele dia... Bem, é melhor que apenas seja dito uma única palavra: Desastroso, é, isso poderia definir tudo que aconteceu naquelas poucas horas. Tentando acabar com aquela atmosfera temerosa, Sakura teve uma idéia.

-Por que não vamos todos ao Ichiraku comer alguma coisa? –com um sorriso estampado na face ela perguntou, desejando que a resposta fosse positiva.

-Tudo bem... –Yame falou calmamente enquanto andava em direção à barraca.

-O que está esperando, Sakura-chan? –Naruto rapidamente pegou a de cabelos rosa e arrastou-a até a barraca do Ichiraku.

- - - -

Os três se olhavam com desinteresse, ou melhor, Yame olhava Sakura e Naruto com desinteresse e Naruto olhava Yame do mesmo modo, Sakura apenas ignorava o fato de ser desprezada pela companheira. Kakashi apareceu em um dos postes perto da ponte em que eles se encontravam, aliviou-se por não ouvir mais um grito de "atrasado" e ter que inventar uma desculpa convincente.

-Eu me recuso a continuar no mesmo time que essa trapaceira! –Naruto falou em tom de decisão, que não aceita outra resposta que não concordasse com a sua.

-Ontem os dois disputaram quem comia mais Ramen. –Sakura se pronunciou para explicar a situação.

-Acho que vocês deviam conhecer os modos mais sujos de conseguir as coisas que querem, ou estou errada? Afinal vocês sempre fazem isto. –ela olhava displicentemente para eles e para acabar com aquilo Kakashi continuou.

-Acabei de pegar uma missão rank A para vocês.

-Kakashi-sensei, o que teremos que fazer? –Naruto parecia ter se animado com a notícia da missão, porque perguntou sobre ela em um tom empolgado.

-Procurar os outros bijuus. –ele disse simples e rápido, e esperou a resposta dos alunos, mas esta parecia não vir.

Yame ficou parada enquanto deixava sua sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de não ter entendido, Naruto tinha os olhos esbugalhados pela surpresa e Sakura olhava o sensei como se perguntasse "como?", até que ela finalmente o pronunciou.

-Os dois maiores países estão procurando pelos outros bijuu num modo de protegê-los da Akatsuki, recentemente soubemos de pista sobre onde está o Gobi e vamos procurá-lo.

-Isso não seria uma missão para Jounins? Quer dizer, nós não sabemos se vai haver alguma resistência dele ou da Akatsuki, nós somos apenas Gennins. Além disso, Naruto e Yame têm bijuu's dentro deles, é perigoso, eles podem ser pegos.

-É exatamente por esse motivo que eles vão, eles têm mais chances de convencê-los e nós seremos ajudados por mais Shinobi's que a Gondaime está escolhendo.

-Quando iremos? –Yame perguntou calmamente já recuperada do choque que a notícia da missão causara.

-Talvez hoje, mais provável amanhã, mesmo assim, estejam com tudo pronto.

* * *

Bem, é isso ai, fim de capítulo... Gostaram? Espero que sim. 

Avisinhos básicos.

1 -eu vou demorar cerca de 2 ou 3 semanas para atualizar de novo, devido o tempo que fiquei sem poder escrever para ver se consigo adiantar alguns capítulos e poder deixar de estoque.

préview do próximo capítulo

Título -À procura de Gobi no Houkou.

O time 7 se reune novamente para sua missão rank A, eles descobrem que serão os ninjas que os ajudarão em sua missão. Enquanto o time espera Kakashi voltar do escritório do Kage, alguém parece estar incrívelmente interessado naquele grupo.


	7. A procura de Gobi no Houkou

Demorei mais do que eu imaginava, desculpem-me todos, mas eu tive que pesquisar um pouquinho a mais para escrever o capítulo 7, além de ter 3 trabalhos gigantes no colégio. Próximo capítulo deve sair mais cedo, pois já tenho o oito escrito.

Resposta aos reviews:

Asakure: Eles não têm doze anos não, mas também não treinaram com os Sannins, a verdade é que seria um período entre a fuga do Sasuke e a sexta temporada do mangá. A Sakura ainda não desenvolveu totalmente o seus jutsus médicos e nem o Naruto aprendeu muitos jutsus e a controlar seu Kyuubi com o Jiraya, apesar de que tenham se passado cerca de seis meses desde a fuga do Sasuke. Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Karem: Que bom que tem gostado da fic e que eu posso prender sua atenção nela.

Oo-Sakura Tenten-oO: Que bom que gostou

Kuny-chan: Nossa, será que eu estaria segura se te dissesse que o Gobi só deve aparecer no capítulo 9? Bem já foi, mas até lá acho que vou deixar você um pouquinho curiosa para saber como ELA é.

* * *

Capítulo 6 – À procura de Gobi no Houkou.

-Yatta! Finalmente chegamos! –Yame o olhou de lado para ele como se o repreendesse por estar gritando tanto sem nem ter encontrado o Jinchuuriki.

As estrelas brilhavam no céu, indicando a noite que se fazia presente, uma noite bela e calma.

-Negócios ou lazer? –uma ninja que ficava na frente do portão de entrada perguntou-lhes calmamente.

Naruto ia abrir sua boca para falar algo mais Sakura e Yame lhe pisaram o pé para ficar quieto e Kakashi assumiu a situação.

-Lazer. –Entregou as identificações de ninjas de todos, Naruto tinha se espichado para ver a de seu sensei, mas infelizmente a foto era velha e sua face estava um pouco manchada e da distancia que eles estavam não conseguiria ver.

-Tudo bem. Podem entrar. No centro da cidade há alguns lugares para se hospedarem.

-Eles são mais amigáveis que os da última vila. –Naruto falou se referindo à vila de Yame, o que a deixou irritada.

-Caso você não saiba, se sua vila não atacasse a minha vila, ela talvez não os tratasse daquele modo, mas vocês resolveram exterminar todos os habitantes sem se importar com absolutamente nada.

-Uhmm, Centro da cidade... Será que demora muito, Kakashi-sensei? –Sakura ignorava os dois brigando atrás dela.

-Como é uma vila pequena não deve demorar muito, olha, já chegamos. –eles chegaram numa parte da cidade mais iluminada.

Alguns poucos restaurantes se espalhavam pela área, várias lojas, cada uma com um tipo de artigo diferente e finalmente no fim da rua uma gigantesca hospedaria, que provavelmente eles não poderiam pagar, então continuaram caminhando até encontrar uma mais normal.

Ela não era grande, mas não era pequeno, dois quartos acomodariam confortavelmente os quatro, perto dela, havia algumas fontes termais que lhe serviriam perfeitamente depois de um longo dia caminhando sem parar nem mesmo um minuto para comer ou descansar.

- - -

-Ohayo! –Naruto apareceu na sala alegre como sempre, todos já haviam acordado e por sinal ele era o último.

-Ótimo, agora que ele acordou, nós podemos discutir o que vamos fazer sobre nossa missão. –ela falou impaciente, pois era a primeira que acordara e queria terminar logo aquela missão.

-Yo, Naruto! –Sakura falou enquanto ele se sentava.

-Acho que devemos ir ao Kage da vila antes de tudo, ele provavelmente vai saber onde podemos encontrá-lo.

-Kakashi-sensei, e os shinobi's que nós iríamos encontrar para ajudar na missão?

-Ele vem de Suna...

-QUE? –Naruto interrompeu quando ouviu aquela palavra que era "Suna", um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao lembrar da vez que se encontraram pela última vez, ou seja, na sua luta durante o Chunnin Shiken passado. –Não é o Gaara que virá, ou é?

-Sim, ele é o mais adequado no momento e desta vez ele está do nosso lado.

Naruto pareceu ter resmungado algo, mas aceitou logo que não teria escolha, e depois, se ele estava do lado deles, não podia negar que Gaara seria de grande ajuda, já que a força provinda de seu bijuu era estrondosamente grande.

-Eu irei até o escritório do Kage e verei se consigo alguma informação sobre o Gobi, enquanto isto, fiquem esperando por ele.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a situação dos três estava ligeiramente muda, já que o som, o único na verdade, era o que a TIJELA produzia quando os hachis se chocavam com ela. Era Naruto comendo seu famoso ramen.

-Yame, Naruto –Sakura pronunciou baixo para não ser ouvida por ninguém mais além daqueles a quem se referia. Os dois a olharam de esguelha e passaram seu olhar ao outro sem pronunciar palavra alguma, deixando transparecer que todos haviam percebido o que acontecia ali, estavam sendo observados.

-Não podemos sair daqui antes do Gaara e Kakashi-sensei chegarem. –Naruto falou no mesmo tom para não ser percebido e voltou a comer, fingindo que era apenas um comentário insignificante.

-Vamos esperá-la, mas fiquemos atentos e finjam que não perceberam, ou podemos ser atacados.

Não foi preciso esperar muito para que uma das pessoas as quais eles esperavam, chegar. A porta se abrir, e por ela entrar...

-Temari? –Sakura e Naruto perguntaram ao vê-la parada a porta procurando-os, logo os achou e se dirigiu a eles, sentando-se em um dos bancos do bar da hospedaria.

-O que vocês faz aqui? Não era o Gaara que viria? –Naruto continuou a falar.

-Estamos sendo observados –Sakura aproveitou para falar quando Naruto fez sua pergunta, para disfarçar.

-Ele me pediu para vir, pois está ocupado de mais com os deveres de Kazekage.

-Mas ele é... Um...

-HÁ! Eu sabia!

-Não o encoraje!

-Você não pode suportar que eu estava certo!

-PAREM! –Sakura gritou chamando a atenção dos dois. –vocês querem cooperar pelo menos nas nossas missões? Se ficarem discutindo por tudo podemos correr risco de falhar, será que não pensam nisso?

Naruto se calou e Yame o fez junto.

-Vocês querem perder o quinto e deixá-lo morrer? –ela perguntou baixo num tom de repreensão. –Vamos sair daqui.

-Não, precisamos descobrir quem está nos observando. Sair daqui só o fará nos perseguir.

-Faz sentido... -Yame comentou com sua maior cara de sarcasmo.

-Coopere pelo menos uma vez, Yame... –Sakura pediu-lhe com cara de enfado.

-Certo, mas só porque temos uma vida para salvar.

Silêncio, ele reinava naquele estabelecimento, até mesmo a respiração das pessoas poderia ser ouvida caso se prestasse bastante atenção.

-VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA COOPERAR!

-Baka! Mesmo que quisesse, eu não conseguiria cooperar com um bando de inúteis como vocês! –Yame quase gritava nesse ponto, possuía o tom de voz muito elevado, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

-Há, como se eu quisesse!

-Eles são sempre assim? –Temari perguntou para a jovem de cabelos róseos.

-Sim, mas eu não consigo me acostumar... –respondeu-a com o olhar perdido na janela, talvez levemente distraída.

-Vocês são irritantes e agem como crianças de cinco anos.

-Nossa, falou a senhora idosa! –falou Yame com um tom diferente e olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

-Parem! Já chega, isso já está se tornando repetitivo.

Naruto suspirou indignado, Yame apoiou a cabeça nos braços e os pousou na mesa cruzados, ao mesmo tempo, Temari lançou um olhar para o balcão e voltou-se para o grupo.

-Ótimo, Yame, conseguimos descobrir quem é. Agora porque ela não nos atacou enquanto estávamos distraídos? –Ela fez questão de enfatizar o "distraídos".

-Eu arriscaria dizer que ela poderia fazer sem que estivessem dispersos. –uma voz rouca se fez presente nas costas de Sakura.

Todos se viraram para observar quem era o dono da voz. A verdade é que todos se chocaram com o que viram, levantando-se rapidamente e puxando suas armas.

A velha, estava de pé diante deles, e no segundo anterior ela estava sentada no outro lado do aposento.

-Abaixem essas armas, não vim até vocês com intuito de brigar, apenas observava um dos seus. –ela respondeu-lhes sem que fosse perguntado nada, ostentava um sorriso ameno no rosto, e de certa forma, aconchegante como Naruto poderia chamar. –Uzumaki...

Sua voz soou com urgência, mas transmitia calma, parecia reconhecer algo familiar há muito perdido, mas não que lhe fosse tão familiar que parecesse dramática, como uma canção que penetrava rápida e lentamente ao mesmo tempo, mas que principalmente lhe deixava atordoado de dúvidas.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: O Segredo dos Oito Imortais

A anciã parece saber sobre o que fala e com quem fala, ela pode revelar quem são os Oito e o que eles fizeram e seus erros.

Um pequeno e cansativo capítulo, mas vai ser necessário para o entendimento daa fic, então prefiri colocar logo.


	8. O segredo dos Oito Imortais

Em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir desculpas a todos que lêem esta fic pela demora, mas eu tive alguns problemas com o colégio e também uns problemas pessoais, mas agora eu volto com força total, provavelmente devo atualizar daqui a duas ou três semanas, depende de como for escrever o capítulo 8 e 9 novamente... fizeram uma pequena arrumação no meu quarto e jogaram fora meus cadernos de fic... mas disto não passará, pois eles já se encontram na minha cabeça totalmente escritos...

O capítulo está extremamente cansativo como eu disse, mas foi necessário para que todos compreendam o que vai acontecer daqui em diante.

Capítulo 7 -Segredo dos oito imortais.

-Este é o meu nome, Uzumaki, Naruto! Como sabe? –ainda atordoado ele lhe perguntou, sentia o olhar penetrante da velha que não lhe respondeu de pronto, apenas ficou a mirá-lo fixamente como se examinasse cada detalhe de sua face.

-São seus olhos, eles falam por você. São os olhos de um legítimo Xiangu. –Yame ao ouvi-la dizendo isto, sentiu-se realmente incomodada, pois se remexeu na cadeira e fechou seus olhos, finalizando com um suspiro cansado, isto apenas demonstrava seu fingido desinteresse pelo assunto tratado. –Eu nunca que poderia me enganar, basta que eu mire estas duas safiras tão cheias de vida e tão solitárias.

-Xiangu? Não consigo compreender, eu sou um Uzumaki, não um Xiangu. –Naruto pronunciou tentando associar os dois nomes.

A anciã puxou um banco e sentou junto a eles, mirando a face irritada de Yame, passando pela de curiosidade da de Sakura e a indiferente de Temari, finalmente ela recomeçou a falar.

-O Clã Xiangu, é mais conhecido pela sua geração como Uzumaki, é um dos nomes que nós possuímos para o nosso anonimato. –ela passou os olhos pelos hitaites de todos e sorriu de leve com o canto dos lábios ao passar pelo de Yame e de Temari. –Suna e Konoha trabalhando juntos, faz-me lembrar dos Oito Imortais.

-Xiangu, He? –Sakura perguntou-lhe começando a juntar as peças entregues.

-A Mulher Imortal He, um dos oito. Para que compreendam quem somos, precisarei lhes contar sobre o Segredo dos Oito Imortais. Não é algo que vão achar facilmente em livros, o que acharem vai ser muito superficial e por muitas vezes, mentiroso.

-Ao todo, éramos oito, O Velho Zhang Guo, O Filósofo Han Xiang Zi, A Mulher Imortal He Xiangu, O Real Tio Cao Guojiu, o Apoio de Metal Li Tieguai e Lan Caihe, Lü Dongbin e Zhongli Quan. Juntos eram chamados de Os Oito Imortais, entre os locais que viviam, dois deles, eram Konoha e Suna. Mas na verdade não é isto realmente importante.

A anciã pausou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo tomando um pouco de ar.

-Juntos eles realizaram vários estudos sobre jutsus de selamento. E vocês sabem porque essa necessidade?

Os três balançaram a cabeça em sinal de negação e Yame... Bem, Yame parecia estar dormindo...

-Na era em que viviam, haviam nove demônios espalhados pelo mundo. Eles eram facilmente reconhecidos por serem portadores de caudas, cada um, com um número determinado. Vocês os conhecem muito bem, estou de frente para dois deles e o Kazekage de Suna é um deles também. Eles espalhavam a desordem devido ao seu grande e monstruoso poder, além de que sua personalidade instável contribuía muito para isto.

-Mas eles quase nada podiam fazer se cinco deles fossem aprisionados, os cinco deuses elementares. Shukako, Deus do vento, Isonade, Deus da água, Kaku, Deus da Terra, Kyuubi, Deus do fogo e Raijuu, Deus do raio.

-Nós trabalhos noites e dias a procura de um método que pudesse aprisionar estes Deuses. Finalmente nós o tínhamos, mas não sabíamos a conseqüência de usá-lo em um ser de grande poder. Então, cada um de nós ficou encarregado de ensinar esta técnica ao seu herdeiro e mandá-lo para bem longe de onde nós o realizaríamos. Ficando ele seguro e a técnica também de qualquer conseqüência indesejável.

-A técnica teve sucesso absoluto, e os cinco foram aprisionados em jarros sagrados e especiais para aprisioná-los dado seu elemento. Escondemo-los espalhados pelos nossos países, mas eles ainda continuavam espalhando sua energia espiritual atingindo os outros quatro. Infelizmente pouco tempo depois descobrimos que Hachibi estava em busca de poder, ele tinha derrotado Nekomata e Houkou e agora tinha em sua posse a lendária Kusanagi no Tsurugi e começou a liberar toda a sua energia obscura, o que despertou o desejo sanguinário destes demônios selados de lutar e destruir.

-Mas –foi interrompida por uma voz estridente. –O que isto tem a ver? Os biiju's foram novamente selados e ai eles estão livres... –era Naruto com suas brilhantes observações, brilhantes... E precipitadas observações.

-Chegarei lá, meu jovem. Diferente do que vocês acreditam, a técnica não suga a vida daquele que o faz, portanto nós continuamos a estudar um modo de fazer com que eles fossem devidamente aprisionados. A próxima técnica a ser criada foi pouco diferente, mas necessitava um corpo humano como recipiente. Neste período, já havia se passado cerca de trinta anos e alguns dos Oito Imortais por mais irônico que seja, já haviam morrido, mesmo todos deixando herdeiros, muitos deles não queriam se envolver em algo que pudesse apresentar perigo, e se isolaram, fugindo de qualquer contato com algum dos Oito. –ela pausou respirando fundo e passando o olhar novamente pela face de todos eles.

-Neste momento, resolvemos que faríamos o que fosse necessário com o que possuíamos no momento, nos espalhamos novamente à procura dos Bijuu's, selando-os nos corpos de nossos herdeiros, para que eles soubessem o poder daqueles seres e quisessem suportar a idéia de morrer para salvar diversas vidas. Como se isto não bastasse, por precaução, selamos um pacto sanguíneo que ficou conhecida como A Maldição dos Imortais. Esta fazia com que aquele que resolvesse fugir do seu dever deveria morrer pelas mãos daquele que mais considerasse, além disto, dava uma semi-imortalidade às mulheres da família Xiangu, considerada na época o integrante mais sábio do grupo. Com a falsa-imortalidade, a família Xiangu apenas teria filhas quando a sua antecessora estivesse perto da morte.

-Uzumaki idiota, nasceu com o sexo trocado... -falou Yame tentando provocar Naruto, que abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi interrompido pela anciã.

-Pelo contrário, o menino está correto, minha morte está próxima e eu encontrei minha antecessora, eu posso encontrá-la e vê-la perfeitamente, mesmo quando ela não quer ser encontrada ou vista. Ela será Xiangu pelo treinamento, mas nunca foi Uzumaki. Se possui ou não o sangue da família, é o que menos importa.

Yame ficou estática ouvindo as palavras da velha, sua boca permaneceu entreaberta, indicando que desejava pronunciar algo, porém não o conseguia realizar, apenas fechando-a e suspirando irritantemente, encostou-se no banco para ouvir o que seria dito em seguida.

-Pede proteção à imortal Xiangu, pois, sua imortalidade é só por causas naturais, caso seja assassinato, não há tal vantagem da vida quase eterna, ela depende de sua própria habilidade e a daqueles que a cercam. Porém ainda não compreendem o que poderia incluí-los nesta história, é ai que estamos. A técnica que desenvolvemos possuía uma pequena falha, quando seu hospedeiro morresse, a besta seria libertada e voltaria aos seus estragos habituais. Por gerações tentamos concertá-la, e nada corrigia tal defeito, e por gerações continuamos selando as bestas em nossos herdeiros e nos escondendo usando nomes falsos.

-Porque se escondem se possui tal técnica? –Naruto perguntou novamente, algo parecia fazê-lo falar e não se acalmar diante de tanta informação que ele não conseguia juntar e formar algo coerente.

-O que você acha que as pessoas de má índole fariam caso pudessem selar os poderes de grandes indivíduos? Eles fariam de tudo para conseguir tal técnica, portanto... Ficamos em anonimato. Faz sentido não?

Com uma pausa silenciosa, Naruto olhou para a anciã ainda totalmente atordoado e a respondeu sem pronunciar palavra alguma, apenas acenando com sua cabeça, o que era extremamente incomum naquele ser.

-Acredito que agora queira saber o q faz em Konoha... –sem esperar que ele afirmasse, ela continuou – Quando selamos um bijuu, nós enviamos o Jinchuuriki para uma Vila nova para protegê-la. Por acaso, nenhum bijuu tentou atacar a mesma vila duas vezes, depois de derrotado ali. O instinto que possuem não os deixa fazê-lo. Konoha era uma vila calma, e que nunca havia sido atacada por um destes demônios, então enviamos Fosite para lá, por acaso, ele era alguém que nunca pensamos que iria realizar grandes feitos, porém ele cada vez se tornava mais forte. Um gênio? Quem sabe, não duvido de tal coisa. A verdade é que ele se tornou o mais forte daquele vilarejo crescente. Acredito que você vai gostar de receber isto. – dizendo isto, estendeu um pequeno caderno de capa negra e que provavelmente seria de um material bastante parecido com couro, as folhas em seu interior possuíam um tom marrom amarelado pela idade.

-O que é isto? –perguntou Yame recolhendo o caderno que era endereçado a Naruto, logo em seguida o abriu para ver que tipo de informação possuía. –Um diário...

-De Fosite, mas agora eu preciso ir antes que o Sensei de vocês me veja e queira explicações também. –com isto, a velha se afastou e saiu do bar da hospedaria.

Cerca de alguns minutos depois as portas do bar se abrem novamente, desta vez para a entrada de Kakashi que ao se aproximar da mesa, não compreendeu a razão do silêncio dos integrantes daquela mesa, se limitando a olhá-los e pronunciar um "ahn?" Indicando sua falta de compreensão do fato.

Preview do próximo capítulo:

Capítulo 8: A arvore e o vulcão de Gobi.

Finalmente conhecemos aquele que carrega o bijuu de cinco caudas e ele possui um pequena conversa com os dois mais atrapalhados e briguentos ninjas de Konoha.

Bem, acho q já disse tudo que deveria ser dito... deixem reviews e eu atualizo, bela troca a nossa... to brincando, mas eh um estímulo a mais para fazê-lo


	9. A arvore e o vulcão de Gobi

Capítulo 8 – A arvore e o vulcão de Gobi.

-Parece que algo aconteceu aqui para estarem todos tão calados... –Kakashi disse em pensamentos enquanto observava os quatro shinobis sentados. Uma coisa, porém chamou mais sua atenção, era um caderno que Naruto possuia em suas mãos e que Yame tinha os olhos fixos. –afinal, vamos terminar nossa missão?

-Conseguiu arranjar alguma informação? –Temari perguntou saindo do atual transe que os outros três ainda se encontravam. Sakura, com a voz da outra shinobi também se pronunciou observando a resposta de seu Sensei.

-Vamos indo que eu vou repassar o que consegui hoje. –dito isto, Yame deu um leve soco na cabeça de Naruto e pegou o caderno que este segurava.

-AHH, BAKA, porque fez isto?

-Não acho que deve lê-lo agora, quando estivermos sem uma missão para realizar, você pode se ocupar com essa estupidez. Agora venha.

Naruto ainda tentou protestar, não obstante sabia que estava errado em tentar ler o diário dado por aquela velha misteriosa e seguir o pequeno grupo.

-Então Kakashi-sensei, o que descobriu? –Sakura perguntava enquanto todos já se distanciavam do centro comercial da pequena vila.

-Parece que ele fugiu de sua casa e foi para perto do vulcão, mora numa casa construída em uma árvore gigante. Nós teremos um pouco de dificuldade em convencê-lo a ir conosco pois não gosta muito de pessoas. Naruto e Yame vão falar com ele enquanto eu Sakura e Temari vamos ficar um pouco distante de vocês para que ele não sinta nossa presença.

-Você quer dizer, deixar com que os dois mais irritantes de nós vão e consigam trazer o garoto? Já pensou que os dois vão começar a brigar e tudo estará perdido?

-Temari-san, Naruto e Yame realmente não são muito amigáveis um com o outro, mas eles são os únicos que podem fazer isso.

Temari calou-se numa postura que indicava toda a sua oposição ao modo como a missão seria realizada, porém não possuía nenhuma forma melhor para tal. Além de compreender o motivo pelo qual os dois foram escolhidos. Naruto não só possuía um bijuu dentro de si como tinha uma incrível capacidade de fazer com que gostassem dele, já a menina, não parecia muito amigável, porém ainda assim lembrava muito o garoto que iria acompanhá-la na missão e talvez se demonstrasse muito mais carismática do que o fazia com eles.

Diante de tais circunstâncias Temari continuou caminhando observando os dois que discutiam sobre algum tipo de bobagem. –parecem dois irmãos brigando por qualquer coisa... –ela riu por dentro pela observação besta que tinha feito. Os dois eram tão diferentes fisicamente que era impossível pensar em algo desta forma.

O grupo continuou caminhando por mais alguns minutos até que Kakashi deu o sinal para pararem.

-Não podemos prosseguir, nós ficaremos esperando vocês dois, levem o Pakkun para o caso de precisarem de algo conosco, ele poder nos avisar. Lembrem-se que ele deve saber que estamos com vocês, mas diga que somos apenas uma equipe de apoio que solicitaram. Não discutam, não briguem na frente dele.

-Tomem cuidado com genjutsus... –Sakura completou se sentando em uma caixa que estava no local e Kakashi realizava o Kyushiose fazendo com que Pakkun aparecesse.

O cão olhou Naruto desconfiado, mas nada disse sobre o que havia estranhado no garoto.

-Pakkun, pode ir com eles? Nós precisamos de alguém que pense do lado desses dois. E vocês, tentem convencê-lo até que venham conosco.

-Hai! –os dois afirmaram em uníssono e se viraram seguindo Pakkun que guiava pelo cheiro das cinzas vulcânicas.

-AHH, quando isso vai acabar? Já estamos chegando, cachorrinho? –Naruto perguntou irritado tentando trazer o mesmo estado de humor aos outros dois que o acompanhavam.

-Estamos chegando, só mais alguns quilômetros dentro desta floresta e encontraremos uma grande clareira onde fica a boca do vulcão.

-Estranho ter uma floresta perto de tal coisa, o vulcão está ativo, deveria derramar magma que destruiria a floresta, mas nós estamos subindo por ele e ainda há arvores.

Uma claridade em meio ao emaranhado de arvores, folhas e raízes se fez presente, e Naruto saiu a frente para ver o que havia ali.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH! –Naruto gritou se segurando em alguma raiz que possuía ali, concentrou seu chackra para poder andar naquele íngreme.

A verdade era que onde acabavam as arvores começava a cratera que era boca do vulcão, porém não havia magma ou qualquer substancia perigosa ali. Apenas uma decida de cerca de uns cento e cinqüenta metros de profundidade. No centro da cratera um ajuntamento de água de chuva formava um pequeno lago cujas águas alagavam as raízes de uma arvore com aproximadamente a altura do buraco que se encontravam.

Ainda na margem do pequeno lago, várias varas de pescar primitivas se encontravam presas pelas raízes que brotavam de não se sabe onde.

-Naruto! –Yame gritou ao ver que o garoto já andava pela parede, descendo até chegar próximo ao lago. –Espere! –e desceu correndo até se encontrar com ele no lago.

-Então ele deve estar dentro da arvore.

Dito isto, umas dezenas de kunais e shurikens vieram de encontro aos três. Yame se precipitou a frente com suas espadas e as girou produzindo o som de um trovão ampliado e rebatendo as armas lançadas neles.

Um grito foi ouvido de dentro das folhas da enorme arvore e logo cessou.

-Ele está vindo... –Pakkun disse ao perceber os passos que vinham de dentro da arvore.

De onde veio o grito, uma cabeça extremamente branca apareceu.

-O que vocês dois querem comigo? –uma voz carregada de inocência vinha daquele ser.

-Uma garota? –Naruto disse chocado com o que acabara de ver. Gobi era uma mulher de uns dezesseis anos, ela possuía os cabelos ondulados e brancos jogados para trás, possuía toda a face branca como a neve.

-A minha aparência choca vocês não é? Vocês são como os outros, eu sou tão normal como qualquer um de vocês, mas é tão estranho assim olhar para um albino?

-Que? Nós só esperávamos encontrar um homem velho, gordo e rabugento aqui, mas encontramos uma menina meiga.

Diante do elogio sua face sem pigmentos, tornou-se totalmente rosada.

-Olhe, é melhor você dizerem logo o que querem comigo ou terei que expulsá-los, acredite, não os quero aqui e quero deixar isto bem claro. –a menina disse já se tornando um pouco menos amigável e meiga.

-Sou Yame, e esse é Naruto, nós só viemos porque estamos tentando proteger algumas pessoas. Acreditamos que você seja uma dessas pessoas que devemos proteger.

-Err, porque vocês não saem do meu lago, estão assustando os peixes que coloquei ai. Dessa forma ficarei sem comer hoje... –ela parecia estar se acalmando quanto a presença dos dois estranhos, se sentou numa raiz alta e ficou esperando que eles se aproximassem. –Sabe. Eu não acredito que vocês possam me proteger de verdade. Além disso eu não posso sair daqui e vocês devem ter que proteger outras pessoas mais importantes.

-Mas você é importante. –Yame disse e olhou rapidamente para seu companheiro.

-Na verdade, nós sabemos quem você é, e o que possui dentro de você. Por este motivo viemos lhe procurar. –ao ver que ela se assustara extremamente com o que acabara de ouvir, Yame o cortou.

-Não viemos obrigá-la a fazer nada, nem viemos te machucar. Vamos começar novamente com as explicações, mas poderia nos dizer seu nome?

-Blanche, Yukiko. –ela respondeu meio se saber o que fazer, abaixara a guarda e agora poderia ser atacada.

-Nós dois somos bem pare...

-Fica quieta, Yame! Olha, branquinha, essa garota que estava falando com você e eu possuímos a mesma coisa que você dentro da gente, um bijuu. Entendeu agora?

-NARUTO, seu idiota! Dessa forma você assusta a garota! –Yame gritou já se estressando pelo loiro.

-Você ia ficar enrolando e nós nunca iríamos dizer o que queremos fazer! Deixa de ser tapada!

-Mas vocês são tão felizes... –Yukiko pronunciou num fio de voz, mas era o suficiente para calar os dois que discutiam aos gritos. –eu digo, quer dizer... Todos são tão injustos, e conosco, é tudo tão pior, todo o ódio que possuem, eles nos destinam.

-Ora, porque não poderíamos? Somos como qualquer pessoa. É óbvio. Já enfrentamos o preconceito das pessoas, elas nos temem. Mas ficar isolado não é uma solução. Olhe, ele é um idiota –o loiro fechou a cara para a companheira e permaneceu calado – mas conquistou alguns amigos que o reconhecem não sei porque, afinal toda a sua força vem da Kyuubi...

-E vou me tornar o Hokage para fazer com que todos da vila me reconheçam! E poderão ver que eu tenho controle das minhas ações e não aquela raposa idiota!

Yukiko riu gostosamente enquanto observava as palavras que Naruto proferia.

-Mas afinal o que vocês querem é me proteger... mas como farão isto?

-Explica, Yame!

-Baka, você me deixou com a pior parte! Bem, por onde começamos? –Yame se atropelava com as palavras sem saber como explicar o que estariam fazendo ali. –É que algumas vilas de grande poder ninja estão tentando proteger aqueles que possuem bijus por meio de levá-los para lá. Nós viemos tentar convencê-la de ir conosco para Konoha.

-É que eu realmente não posso sair daqui. Desse vulcão. –percebendo que os dois não entendiam ela continuou. –Eu realmente preciso mostrar para vocês o motivo... –Sua face se contorceu numa incrível tristeza e seus olhos se fecharam fortemente. -Kai!

* * *

Finalmente voltei com força total. Peço que deixem reviews e agradeço quem o faz e também aos que lêem essa fic.

**Preview: **Yukiko e Houkou. Maestros das Ilusões.

_O real motivo pelo qual Yukiko não pode sair de perto do vulcão. O capítulo conta também um pouco da história da menina._

Lembrando, deixem reviews e eu atualizo mais rápido.


	10. Yukiko e Houkou Maestros da ilusão

Capítulo 9 -Yukiko e Houkou. Maestros das Ilusões.

No mesmo instante que ela pronunciou a palavra de liberação de genjutsu, as fisionomias de Naruto e Yame se tornaram extremamente chocadas pelo que viam em sua frente. Tudo havia se transformado.

A enorme arvore dera lugar a uma gigantesca torre que se erguia a mesma altura da arvore, o lago continuara ali, mas se parecia muito mais com um foçoo de tão profundo, dele agora emanavam um vapor quente e a cratera do vulcão quase se fechava em seu topo, tornando o lugar em que estavam, quase uma caverna extremamente escura, apenas iluminada pelas enormes tochas que se espalhavam pelas paredes.

Porém aquilo que mais chocara os dois fora a transformação na aparência de Yukiko. Seus cabelos continuavam os mesmos, porém sua face possuía uma enorme queimadura que se estendia até seu braço esquerdo. Já o braço direito possuía diversos cortes abertos e algumas outras pequenas cicatrizes.

Finalizando, Yukiko abaixou as meias que vinham até sua coxa, deixando aparente algumas bandagens ensangüentadas e algumas outras queimaduras menores.

-Isso... Me faz necessitar ficar aqui. Eu tenho uma doença bastante problemática, não sei se conhecem, mas é hemofilia, então meus ferimentos não cicatrizam naturalmente. Quando meu pai ainda vivia, ele me fazia alguns remédios que ajudavam no controle da cicatrização. Mas agora, eu tenho que ficar aqui, perto deste vulcão, pois preciso receber os componentes que ele emana para as águas quentes as quais ajudam um pouco. Não posso sair porque isso significaria que com qualquer ferimento eu sangraria até morrer.

-Yukiko-chan, nós viemos com mais alguns companheiros, entre eles temos uma shinobi que pode curar seus ferimentos, e quando chegarmos a Konoha, nós podemos falar com aquela velha para ela te curar de vez. –Naruto falou num tom que demonstrava positivismo. –Tudo bem se ela vier até aqui para te ajudar com os ferimentos? –Yukiko assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu meio sem jeito.

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun e Yame-chan.

-Pakkun, traga a Sakura e os outros o mais rápido possível. –Yame ordenou enquanto observava o cão sair correndo dali.

-Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu fiquei assim não é? Acho que se eu vou mesmo com vocês não tem problema em contar algumas coisas que me aconteceram no passado e que me fizeram vir para cá.

-Abel. Yamada, Abel. Yukiko. Blanche, Yukiko –O menino de nome Abel contorceu a face numa incrível indignação.

-Eu não posso ficar no mesmo time daquela estranha, além disso, ela possui aquela besta dentro dela. – Abel pronunciara baixo para um garoto que estava ao seu lado.

-Aleixa. Yasutora, Aleixa.

-Ainda bem que ela não está no meu time, eu digo que você tem que tomar cuidado com ela, nunca se sabe quando o demônio vai tentar atacar alguém.

-Esse é o time 4.

-Olhe. –um terceiro se debruçou na mesa para juntar-se aos dois falantes. –dizem que quando ela tinha cinco anos ela matou a mãe sem nenhum motivo.

Yukiko que estava há alguns passos dali ouvia tudo calada segurando sua vontade de chorar, mas pressionava as mãos contra o banco que se sentava, seu braço possuía uma pequena atadura com uma manchinha vermelha. Ela levantou a mão pedindo permissão para falar ao professor.

-Eu poderia me retirar da sala e esperar o meu Sensei num local mais calmo? –ao dizer isto ela ouviu algumas piadinhas a respeito de sua cor de pele extremamente branca. Sendo este a ultrapassagem do limite daquilo que ela poderia agüentar, Yukiko desatou a chorar, sua face se tornara extremamente vermelha.

-Pode ir, acalme-se para quando receber seu Sensei já esteja bem o suficiente. –dito isto ela saiu sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra ainda com as lágrimas rolando de sua face.

-Já vai, Yukiko? –uma voz doce lhe perguntou enquanto ela andava em direção a sua casa. –Nós vamos a uma churrascaria, venha conosco, garanto que irá se divertir. É por minha conta.

-Claro. –Ela falou calmamente com sua voz gentil e baixa, formando um sorriso sincero em seu rosto e seguiu a mulher que falava com ela. –Hanako-sensei, tudo bem mesmo se eu for? Abel-san e Aleixa-san não vão se irritar?

-Que se irritem, você é uma menina incrível, eles tem de parar de discriminar você por coisas bobas e infantis. Chegamos, eles dois já devem estar lá dentro. –As duas entraram no recinto e logo avistaram os dois companheiros de time, eles as viram e comentaram algo entre si.

-Ohayo, Sensei! Yo, Yukiko. –falaram em tom natural como em respeito a presença de sua sensei, o que não durou pouco pois após alguns minutos, quando Abel viu a nova atadura na mão de Yukiko.

-Ora, sabe o que eu estive pensando esses dias Yukiko? Que você não pode se tornar um shinobi, é natural que tenhamos ferimentos, ao mesmo passo que você com um simples corte arruinaria qualquer missão porque você morreria por hemorragia.

-Abel-san, desculpe por meus ferimentos lhe incomodarem. –Yukiko falou entristecida e realizou uma série de Inns, logo seu ferimento desapareceu.

-Como você fez isso? –Aleixa falou surpresa pelo ocorrido.

-É um simples genjutsu que eu aprendi esses dias, as pessoas ficam incomodadas de ver que eu estou sempre machucada, achei que deveria ser útil... Fiz mal, Hanako-sensei?

-Err... Não. Mas este genjutsu é uma técnica bastante complexa, não é do nível de um gennin como você. Mesmo para quem consegue dominar qualquer tipo de jutsu, os genjutsus são os mais difíceis.

-É que eu tenho uma grande afinidade com genjutsus, eu achei que por ter esse problema com machucados, eu poderia me proteger mais facilmente se não me acertassem ou não me percebessem, então estou treinando isto.

-Isso é incrível, Yukiko! –Abel disse perplexo – Você pode me ensinar como fazer esse genjutsu?

-Porque não poderia? –ela completou retoricamente. –É só escolher um dia que eu posso te ajudar com isto. –a menina possuía um sorriso gigantesco estampado em sua face branca indicando a surpresa, porém o que mais se via naquela face era a felicidade de talvés ser aceita por seus companheiros.

-Aleixa-san, Abel-san! Ohayo! –Yukiko sorriu vendo os dois companheiros de time a procurando. A verdade era que desde o dia da churrascaria, os dois começaram a tratá-la de forma mais amigável, coisa que ela aceitava e retribuía de bom gosto –Tudo bem com vocês?

-Hai! Sabe, Yukiko, eu estava pensando se você se importaria de nos ensinar, hoje, aqueles genjutsus que você falou. Eles são incríveis! –Abel falou respondendo-a com uma expressão e tom esperançosos.

-Ah, porque não? Deixe-me pegar apenas algumas coisas em casa e encontro vocês perto da floresta em quinze minutos. Levem umas pílulas de chackra porque vão precisar.

Yukiko se despediu dos companheiros e correu até sua casa para pegar alguns alimentos para comerem durante o treinamento e voltou a correr em direção à orla da floresta em que marca de se encontrar com Abel e Aleixa.

Quando chegou, encontrou os dois com uma face bastante radiante o que logo a alegrou mais ainda.

-Vamos entrar, tem uma clareira aqui perto que serve para nós treinarmos sem interrupções. –Ela entrou na floresta, logo atrás, os dois a seguiram. Por mais alguns minutos rápidos eles avistaram a clareira. –Certo, aqui ninguém deve ser afetado pelos meus genjutsus...

-KAI! –Abel e Aleixa gritaram juntos.

-Certo. Vocês só precisam realizar os selos seguintes: Cava...

-Cala boca, estranha! –Aleixa falou cortando o ensinamento, o que fez Yukiko arregalar os olhos, assustada, pela mudança de humor.

Aleixa ergueu sua lança o que fez Yukiko se espantar ainda mais, sabia o que aquilo queria dizer e não era nada agradável.

-RAIKYUU! –dito isto, a lamina que se encontrava mais elevada começou a acumular uma enorme quantidade de energia elétrica, formando uma esfera. Aleixa sorriu e abaixou a lança apontando-a e atacando, a esfera se desprendeu e foi em alta velocidade em direção a Yukiko.

-Doton, Doroku Gaeshi –Sua velocidade de resposta foi tão alta que realizou os selos necessários e desviou pulando para o lado e batendo uma das mãos no chão. Uma parede de terra se formou entre ela e os dois. –O que vocês estão fazendo? O que eu fiz para vocês?

-Haha! Yukiko, você realmente não sabe? Nós iremos…

-Matá-la. –Abel falou sem vacilar num tom de quem pouco se importava com o que iriam fazer.

-Mas eu nunca fiz nada para vocês. –Ela se encolheu por trás da parede de terra, sentindo os olhos arderem e algumas lágrimas começarem a brotar deles. –Todos são tão injustos comigo e eu sempre ficava quieta e apenas ignorava. Mas agora vocês passaram do limite... –ela pronunciava tudo baixinho como se suas palavras escapassem de seus pensamentos, sem perceber realiza alguns Inn's –FUUTON- RENKUUDAN!

Yukiko saiu de trás da barreira de terra que criara há pouco e disparava enormes bolas de ar comprimido pela sua boca em direção aos seus atacantes e com as mãos atirava kunais que teriam seu impacto aumentado, mas logo após a última bala disparada, percebeu que aquilo fora um engano.

-Katon, houseka no jutsu! –Agora era a vez de Abel contra-atacar com sua especialidade de fogo, e na realidade, não havia modo de desviar do ataque fortificado pelo seu fuuton.

Yukiko apenas teve tempo de proteger uma parte de sua face colocando os braço esquerdo na frente, mas o fogo ainda assim lambera seu corpo e provocara uma queimadura considerável. Já as kunais que lançara, apenas rasparam a face de Aleixa, provocando um mínimo corte e aumentando ainda mais o seu ódio pela garota.

Aleixa percebeu que sua oponente se encontrava no chão devido o recente ataque e não conseguia se levantar pela dor das queimaduras, pegou algo dentro de sua bolsa. Uma fuuma shuriken e atirou-a na direção de Yukiko, em seguida lançou mais uma dezena de shurikens comuns.

Sem conseguir desviar, Yukiko a cada corte rasgando seu corpo respondia com um grito, até que ela não conseguia mais gritar tamanho era o choque produzido pela cena, a albina apenas continuava no chão recebendo os ataques sem conseguir reagir. As lágrimas já não brotavam de seus olhos vermelhos da irritação pelo calor.

Abel continuou com o ataque impiedosamente, apenas alterando seu jutsu, desta vez utilizava um Goukakyuu no Jutsu atingindo as pernas da menina, ele se aproximou até ficar há apenas alguns centímetros de distancia dela e se abaixou. Fitou a sua face diretamente, permaneceu observando fixamente os seus olhos, percebeu pela primeira vez sua íris púrpura em meio ao vermelho, a única parte daquela menina que possuía alguma cor. Viu a pupila se dilatando.

-Aleixa! –Abel gritou olhando ainda para o corpo de Yukiko – Não teve a mínima graça, venha até aqui conferir se ela está mesmo morta. –Aleixa caminhou rapidamente com um sorriso faceiro na cara e se abaixou ao lado de seu parceiro, pousou a mão em seu peito vendo se o coração ainda pulsava. Virou seu rosto para olhar Abel de frente.

-Abel! –os olhos do menino se encontravam do mesmo tom púrpura que os de Yukiko. Ele apenas sorriu um sorriso malicioso enquanto suas pupilas se dilatavam como há pouco vira Yukiko fazer.

-Yo, Abel. Nossa! Você parece tão assustado ao nos ver! –Yukiko sorriu, atrás dela umas grades se estendiam ao infinito. Um pequeno selo se encontrava no cadeado que trancava as grades, por trás dela via-se um enorme cão, suas presas afiadas estavam a mostra e ameaçavam Abel, o menino sabia exatamente quem era aquele cão.

-Esse é o Gobi no Houkou! É o demônio que foi selado em você! -Abel tentava correr fugindo daquele local, mas a cada passo que ele dava, mais se aproximava de Yukiko.

-Acalme-se, garoto, nós não vamos te matar ainda... Vamos pegar aquela sua amiguinha antes.

-E como você vai fazer isto estando aqui? –ao ouvi-lo Yukiko se aproximou do oponente e tocou-lhe o couro cabeludo, o corpo dela se desfez como água entrando no corpo de Abel.

A fisionomia de Abel se tornou totalmente diferente, os olhos negros dele se transformavam em esferas púrpuras e ele pronunciou algumas palavras, abriu um sorriso. No segundo seguinte, Yukiko apareceu em sua frente junto com Aleixa.

-Como se sentem sendo controlados por mim? –Yukiko estava inabalável, completamente diferente do que era o seu habitual, ela olhava-os sem medo algum, apenas com um pequeno sorriso na boca indicando a sua diversão com o fato. Ela realizou alguns Inn's. –Desculpem-me, mas não posso deixar vocês passarem. –ela tocou o peito dos dois, sua mão se desfez como ela fizera há alguns segundos atrás e sentiu uma enorme vontade de gargalhar, o que fez.

Abel e Aleixa sentiram algo se agarrar ao seu coração por dentro e pressioná-lo. Yukiko retirou a mão dos dois enquanto os corpos caiam desfalecidos. Suas mãos carregavam dois corações o sangue que provinha deles escorria pelos seus finos dedos feridos, contrastando com a alvidez de sua pele.

-No dia seguinte eu acordei aqui com a Hanako-sensei ao meu lado, por sorte ela nunca me fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o motivo de eu estar ali, ou sobre o meu doujutsu. Vocês são os únicos... AH, seus amigos estão chegando! –ela sorriu e olhou para cima avistando três cabeças, ela acenou indicando que eram bem-vindos.

Um pouco depois os três estavam ali juntos a Yame, Naruto e Yukiko. Yukiko ainda tinha o genjutsu ativado para aqueles que acabavam de chegar.

-Desfaçam logo o genjutsu para poder ajudar a Yukiko e podermos ir.

-Nós nem tínhamos percebido que estávamos sobre o efeito de um genjutsu. –Kakashi pensou olhando para a menina um pouco surpreso pela eficiência de suas técnicas. –Kai. –ele dizia desfazendo o genjutsu e podendo ver a real aparência de Yukiko, Sakura e Temari logo o fizeram também.

Sakura logo se precipitou a ver os ferimentos da albina e suspirou indicando uma pequena frustração acerca do que poderia ou não fazer para ajudá-la.

-Bem, Pakkun disse que você é hemofílica, isso realmente vai ser um problema... Eu ainda não tenho experiência para fechar todos os seus ferimentos. Os mais profundos, eu só poderei estancar o sangue por um tempo até chegarmos em Konoha. Garanto que a Gondaime vai ajudá-la de boa vontade. Tudo bem para você? Ah, eu sou Sakura. –ela sorriu tentando expirar confiança para realizar o tratamento.

-Certo, pode fazê-lo.

-Branquinha, a Hanako não viu os corpos?

-BAKA, deixe de ser indiscreto!!! –Yame gritou a Naruto enquanto avançava em cima dele, jogando o no chão – Você vai estragar tudo, fique quieto de uma vez. –Aquela pergunta seguida da reação de Yame, despertou curiosidade de Kakashi que observou cautelosamente as palavras que seria dito naquele momento.

-Aleixa-san e Abel-san... Eles... –Yukiko parou por um tempo tentando encontrar as palavras corretas para explicar o final do ocorrido. –desapareceram da vida de todos, como se nunca houvessem existido. Presos dentro da minha mente pelos olhos daquele monstro.

Ainda que Yukiko não gostasse dos dois ex-companheiros, demonstrar como ela matara e fizera com que a existência deles fosse totalmente extinta era doloroso. Yukiko não era alguém que deveria se tornar uma ninja, não gostava de matar, nem por pior que fosse a pessoa.

-Eu nunca mais vou usar esse doujutsu idiota. Ninguém mais pode saber disso, eu não quero ter que matar novamente alguém para poder continuar viva, e essa técnica atrairia gente de qualquer tipo com vontade de eliminar alguém. Eu só quero ter uma vida comum como qualquer pessoa normal.

A albina levantou a cabeça olhando-os meio que com desesperança e sorriu fracamente como que indicando que sabia seu futuro.

-Mas sou eu e sou também Gobi, então este é um sonho que nunca tornarei realidade, continuarei lutando se aqueles que me ajudaram um dia me necessitarem. Desejo a morte caso viva eu ajude o inimigo...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews para eu saber o que estão achando.

Preview: O Diário

Os passos daquele que escreve demonstram seu passado desconhecido a todos. A vida daquele menino estranho que entrou em Konoha com um único objetivo e demonstrava tão pouco do seu real poder.


	11. O diário

Capitulo 10 – o diário

A escuridão era quase que reinante naquele emaranhado de arvores, estas durante o dia já eliminavam quase em sua maioria os raios solares, fazendo com que de noite, a luz da lua nem ao menos pudesse penetrar os grossos ramos de folhas e iluminar o solo. Neste caso, uma pequena fogueira havia sido acesa para dar a equipe de shinobis uma pequena visão do local ao seu redor, as chamas ainda crepitavam de tempos em tempos.

Naruto se encontrava sentado em uma raiz mais alta, um pouco longe da sua fonte de luz, deixando com que apenas seus olhos azuis se sobressaíssem brilhando avermelhados pelas chamas, ele se levantou e caminhou até o fogo, colocou alguns gravetos com a finalidade de não deixar a fogueira extinguir-se e sentou-se bem próximo a esta.

Ele observou ao seu redor, Kakashi parecia dormir a cerca de três metros atrás dele, Temari se encontrava num galho de arvore ao redor, na ponta oposta, Sakura dormia profundamente próxima a Yukiko que realizava o mesmo ato. Parou seu olhar nesta última e ficou a observar que ela não parecia calma, talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo ou apenas temia que algo acontecesse.

Ponderou se devia ou não acordá-la, chegou a levantar-se, porém sentou-se novamente decidido por não fazê-lo, poderia acordar assustada e o nervosismo poderia piorar seu estado. O grupo caminhara a tarde toda naquela floresta e alguns dos ferimentos mais graves da menina não paravam de sangrar, mesmo com todo o esforço de Sakura, que os fechava um pouco e logo depois de abriam novamente. Por sorte, Yukiko se acalmara um pouco e dormira, com o baixo metabolismo que realizava enquanto dormia, uns torniquetes eram suficientes para impedir que o sangue pudesse escorrer.

Pelo tanto que andaram naquele dia, sabia que não deveria demorar mais de um dia para que chegassem em Konoha e ela pudesse ser adequadamente tratada pela Godaime, Naruto realmente esperava que algo pudesse ser feito em relação a menina.

O loiro percebeu que seus olhos queriam se fechar, pelo sono e cansaço do dia, mas não podia se entregar, a final, ele tinha dito que permaneceria acordado vigiando, caso algo inesperado ocorresse. Resolveu levantar-se novamente, desta vez para andar pelo pequeno "acampamento" na tentativa de espantar seu sono. Quando o fez, um barulho de algo batendo na terra chegou aos seus ouvidos, olhou para ver o que era e chocou-se ao observar que era o diário o qual lhe tinha sido entregue por aquela velha do hotel.

-Ahh, eu tinha esquecido dele com tanta coisa pra fazer! –ele soltou com espanto aquelas palavras ao mesmo tempo em que tomava o livro nas mãos, a curiosidade lhe aguçava, talvez não fosse o melhor momento para ler o conteúdo que ali estava escrito, porém ele nem ao menos tinha pensado nisto como era de sua personalidade impulsiva, no segundo seguinte já tinha aberto o diário e começara a ler as primeiras linhas.

* * *

_Escrevo na tentativa de tornar inesquecível a minha vida, sei que a partir de hoje tudo vai mudar, que quando chegar aos  
meus últimos dias não me recordarei do que me acontece hoje e portanto aqui relato e relatarei todos os acontecimentos valorosos do passado e tudo que me esperará futuramente. Estou aqui a sair deste lugar, onde passei tantos anos treinando, mas já não é momento de contar o hoje, mas o ontem me parece mais adequado._

_Eu me olho no espelho, observando meu cabelo loiro e desgrenhado que ainda assim não escondia meus olhos azuis, se algo que eu gostaria de mudar, bem, este algo era aqueles olhos, eram a minha herança inegável. Parei de olhar minha face jovem e observava as paredes da casa, eram lisas, não havia adornos, mas quem se importava..._

-Eu estou saindo daqui hoje mesmo, pelo menos foi o que o Kage-sama disse ontem, segundo ele, virá alguém me buscar, e esta pessoa sabe muito sobre a história do meu clã extinto, além de que esta pessoa me treinará em particular para que eu me torne forte. –_falei em pensamento e logo voltei aos meus devaneios _–Nunca conhecia meus pais ou qualquer outro familiar, ou pelo menos, não que eu me lembre, pois se o fiz, era muito novo e já não me recordo, ninguém tem consciência quando bebê. O kage-sama diz que meus pais morreram quando eu tinha menos de um ano, na verdade ele nem gosta de tocar no assunto, quando pergunto, diz que foi lutando contra um demônio.

_Sinceramente, qualquer informação sobre eles aceitaria de boa vontade, tinha apenas nove anos, eu apenas queria apenas conhecer mais sobre meus pais mortos e sobre minhas origens._

_O som de alguém batendo na porta me despertou de tais pensamentos, rapidamente corri para abri-la, acabei dando de cara com uma mulher de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, quem sabe mais, eu podia ver seus cabelos quase todos brancos, com umas poucas mechas loiras acastanhadas. Lembro de ter focado meus olhos nos dela, hipnotizado pela vivacidade daquele azul igual ao meu que coloria aqueles dois orbes._

-Então, você é quem eu procurava, Uzumaki, Fosite. –_ela falou pausando por uns segundos, observava a casa, não só isto, procurava por algo_ –Casa bem espaçosa, mora com alguém ou sozinho? Nenhuma irmã? –_fez uma pergunta atrás da outra, sem esperar que eu respondesse. Eu apenas assinto com a cabeça sobre a primeira pergunta._

-Moro sozinho e não possua nenhum familiar. –_murmuro um pouco irritado e triste por novamente me vir à mente que não possuo ninguém em que confiar, logo percebo que ela ficara um pouco alegre de saber que eu não possuía irmã, mas logo tal impressão passou, ela se senta numa poltrona velha, possuía uns rasgos de arranhão nas costas e no "braço"._

-Tenho muitas coisas a contar-lhe, mas só poderei fazê-lo caso me prometa algo.

_Com sua proposta eu realmente pensei sobre o que deveria fazer, afinal não sabia o que me seria pedido e duvidava que seria algo bom, ainda assim, minha curiosidade pela descoberta do meu passado era gigantesca e explodia em pequenas porções dentro do meu ser. Definitivamente, naquela hora, era a única coisa que eu não conseguia ignorar._

-Eu prometo. –vi que a mulher sorriu novamente, seu sorriso era gentil e amansou minha sede de sabedoria, ela se levantou e observou mais uma vez a casa.

-Temos muita coisa a fazer daqui a diante, então não nos demoraremos nos primeiros passos. Saiba que nunca mais voltará aqui, nesta cidade, a não ser pelo dia que terminar seu treinamento e resolver a venda da casa. –_Surpreendi-me com a notícia, mas a mim não fazia real diferença, aquelas pessoas juntamente à vila não me cativaram e indiferente seria a minha vontade de voltar àquele local onde passei meus primeiros dias._ –Não posso lhe dizer para onde vamos, mas você com certeza gostará, no caminho poderei contar sobre a história do nosso clã. Ande, menino, pegue logo suas coisas. –_ela parecia prever a maioria de minhas perguntas, como a de saber para onde íamos, ela não parecia ser alguém que eu deveria temer, então me apressei pegando apenas algumas coisas essenciais._

-Vamos... –_pausei, queria dizer seu nome, mas percebi que não o sabia, novamente ela previu e se apresentou._

-Uzumaki, Helgardh. Mas se quiser pode me chamar apenas de Hel. –_novamente aquele sorriso dela me foi dirigido, não suportei e sorri também em resposta._

-Hel é mais fácil.

-Sim, muito mais. Seu pai sempre me chamou assim, nunca me chamou de mãe, mas ele tinha seus motivos.

_Bom... este dia foi realmente confuso, eu não possuía idéia do que me aguardava nos próximos dias ou meses, mas acredito que nada superará o dia de amanhã, estarei indo a Konoha, mas isto é assunto futuro.  
_

* * *

Naruto pausou a leitura ao ouvir um pequeno ruído, olhou ao seu redor, era apenas Yukiko que rolara o braço por cima de um graveto, fazendo-o estalar com seu peso, mas ela parecia continuar dormindo ainda, na verdade, ele nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de se certificar. A Albina se encontrava deitada de lado bem próxima à fogueira e por cima de algumas folhas, seus orbes púrpuras fitavam o shinobi, porém a dona destes, não fazia questão de chamar atenção e se contentava em observá-lo calada.

_Não acredito que descrever todos os dias do meu treinamento servirão de algo, porém, um em especial marcou-me infinitamente, era aquele que sozinho, tornou-me o que hoje sou._

_Apoiei uma de minhas mãos na única arvore daquele descampado terreno, o suor pingava, meu coração batia rapidamente e eu estava completamente ofegante, sabia que se não me apoiasse em lugar algum que fosse cairia sem forças, eu observava Hel, incrível como ela não parecia ter feito quase esforço, se eu não soubesse do quanto havíamos treinado, pensaria que ela tinha acabado de acordar de uma longa noite reparadora._

-VOCÊ É LENTO DEMAIS! _– ela esbravejou assustando-me, logo em seguida deixei me escorregar e encontrar o solo calmamente, fiquei sentado olhando-a cobrar maior dedicação._

-Eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa caso meu estomago não estivesse clamando desesperado por comida! –_eu falei acreditando que tinha soado bastante bravo e autoritário, errado, minhas palavras saíram num fio de voz quase inaudível quase como se tivesse medo de pronunciá-las._

-Eu disse que você só comeria aquilo que pudesse caçar. A pergunta é: O que você pegou?

-É que... –_eu não sabia o que dizer, falei receoso e isto foi percebido facilmente, contanto que Hel logo me impediu de continuar._

-Você é fraco, muito fraco! Se continuar com esse ritmo de evolução nos treinamentos, nunca conseguirá ser o portador de nossas técnicas e fracassará. Você tem noção da quantidade de pessoas que morrerão caso você não consiga ser forte o suficiente? _– aquelas palavras pesaram uma enormidade na minha consciência. Eu sabia que meus esforços eram necessários, mesmo assim não sabia pelo que me esforçar, eu tinha essa duvida e só poderia ser sanada caso uma bela explicação me fosse dada._

-Eu poderia me esforçar mais, só que eu não sei pelo que batalharei. _– expus meus pensamentos, desta vez fui firme, indicando que era necessário. A resposta se estampou na face dela, estava em duvida se me diria e o que diria._

-Você sabe que se eu lhe contar, e no fim de quatro anos você não obtiver os resultados esperados, terei que matá-lo, não sabe? _–Nem mesmo a perspectiva de vida de quatro anos me desanimou, acredito que tenha sido apenas o fato de eu achar que a morte era algo tão longínquo que nunca me afetaria. Erro inocente e comum, mas eu era uma criança ainda._

-Não é pouco tempo, em quatro anos serei melhor do que o esperado. –_sorri ao dizê-lo, esperançoso, esperava que meu sentimento fosse contagioso e ela amolecesse aceitando contar-me o que desejava._

_Agora, não posso dizer muito mais coisas, afinal, a conversa que tivemos naquele dia era secreta, este diário pode cair nas mãos de quem não deve, e seria não só desagradável como também perigoso colocar em exposição tantas informações valiosas._

_Porém sobre o que mudou daquele dia para hoje, já posso escrever. Tornei-me obcecado pelos meus treinamentos e pelas novas técnicas que me eram ensinadas. Muitas vezes só dava uma pausa no que fazia quando as forças já tinham se exaurido._

_Após quatro anos de treinamento intensivo, eu finalmente cheguei ao momento atual, aos meus doze anos, acabo de chegar no meu dormitório, não deve passar das nove da noite, perdi a noção do tempo com o ocorrido de alguns minutos. Tomei minha katana nas mãos e a desembainhei, o cheiro fétido de sangue ainda estava presente em sua lâmina, com um pedaço da manga do meu casaco, comecei a esfregar sua lâmina tentando tirar aquele odor. Esfreguei tanto que o pedaço de pano se rasgou, e minha mão agora era rasgada pela afiada lâmina prateada._

_Com a raiva tomando conta de mim, finquei a katana no chão de madeira e apoiei as mãos no cabo, encostei minha cabeça ali e não pude evitar que as lágrimas escorressem dos meus olhos. Naquele momento eu me sentia tão débil, tão impotente, eu havia matado. Aquilo não era para mim, eu devia salvar vidas e não tirá-las. E eu tinha salvo algumas vidas, mas seria isso realmente verdade, aqueles outros Uzumakis que viviam naquele vilarejo, porém..._

_Eu sempre os via chegando, eram tão novos como quando eu cheguei aqui. Alguns estavam felizes com seu destino, outros nem tanto, estes eram a maioria, apenas aceitavam seu destino sem escolha. Eu sei o que eles sentiam, temer a idéia de uma morte prematura, uma morte que sabemos exatamente como é, nascemos com esse fardo. Tememos pelo dia que Hel nos predisse. Sei que a minha morte se comparada a de milhões nada vale e se eu tivesse de escolher, por maior que seja a minha vontade de salvá-las, eu nunca teria escolhido esta vida. Acredito que muitos aqui pensam da mesma forma... esse sacrifício vale a pena? Saber que provavelmente não passaremos dos vinte e cinco anos por algo que nem ao menos escolhemos fazer._

_Alguém realmente se importa? Nós temos duas opções: "resignar-se ou indignar-se, e eu não vou me resignar nunca!". Eu não suporto vê-los desta forma, com este sofrimento. Não pensam no futuro? Em seus filhos? Eles passarão pelo mesmo. Isto é um ciclo infinito e cruel. Eu não posso deixar que eles se matem desta forma, que eles matem suas gerações assim, que morram todos a viver desta maneira._

_Levantei-me, as lágrimas ainda desciam pelo meu rosto, segurei firme a katana e sai do quarto, tomei a direção de um lugar que eu costumava ir muitas vezes nos meus primeiros meses ali. Na minha mente a confusão ainda se gerava._

_Eu teria fugido dali se não fosse a chegada dos novatos, eles não querem tal vida. Apenas eu pensava daquela forma? Era com certeza a decisão mais dolorosa da minha vida. Modificaria as técnicas do clã até que não nos matassem. Abri a porta do templo, dando de cara com cerca de dez shinobis do clã, eles possuíam cerca de seus vinte anos ou mais. Eu nunca poderia me perdoar pelo que eu faria naquele momento, olhei cada um em seus olhos, os meus estavam vermelhos como o sangue. Minha mãe estava ali, ela se pronunciou para falar comigo, eu não a deixei fazê-lo, pois avancei contra os outros com minha katana nas mãos. Não precisei de muito esforço, cada golpe que eu desferia tocava os meus familiares com fatalidade, alguns segundos depois todos eles estavam no chão. Mortos._

-Hel... –_eu a chamei, estava parada apenas observando, não teve nem a oportunidade de me impedir. Recomecei a chorar e soluçava de tanto que o fazia, larguei a arma no chão, o barulho de metal se chocando com a pedra foi ouvido enquanto eu não conseguia dizer nada. Por alguns minutos eu continuei assim e ela me olhava espantada._ –Eu precisava fazer isso... Não agüentava mais. O futuro deles será apenas da escolha deles próprios, vou fazer com que isto se torne realidade, mas eles precisavam morrer para não interferir na vida dessas crianças.

_Agora estou de volta ao meu quarto, terminando de escrever estas palavras, em seguida, arrumarei minhas coisas e irei embora daqui. Hel disse que é melhor que eu vá para Konoha, uma vila do país do fogo, há alguns anos que ela é bastante pacífica e parece que continuará assim por muitos anos, então terei a tranqüilidade de estudar essa técnica secreta do clã e torná-la melhor aos que a utilizam e aos que são afetados. Não sei quando voltarei a escrever, mas não garanto que cedo._

* * *

Naruto terminou de ler aquelas páginas e expressava uma face de surpresa e um pouco de temor, seus pensamentos passavam pelo ex-companheiro de time, Sasuke, que tivera seu clã exterminado pelo irmão mais velho. Com seu estado de choque, pousou o livro no chão e ficou a olhar perdido o nada, apenas voltando à normalidade pelo som de uma voz doce.

-Naruto-kun. –era Yukiko que deitada ficara observando o genin em sua leitura atenciosa, ela tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida pelo loiro, agora ao seu lado, que a segurava impedindo de se erguer.

-Não se esforce, está fraca e Sakura não pode te ajudar até amanhã quando recuperar suas forças. –Ele pronunciou baixo, mas aquilo fizera o efeito desejado, Yukiko relaxou e continuou deitada apenas olhando para cima, fitando a escuridão que as folhas produziam.

-Você parece tão espantado, triste, eu diria que desapontado. Sei que não é de sua naturalidade, então não aparente tal coisa, você é a centelha que ilumina essa equipe. É aquele que consegue rir diante da morte e não desanima nunca, se você se entristece, cada um deles morre por dentro, apenas você os faz seguir em frente com sua força de vontade. Se você se entristece é porque já não há esperança alguma de vitória. Tenho certeza que aquelas palavras ali escritas ainda te farão alegre. Não sei o conteúdo, mas acredito que tudo acontece por um motivo, termine de ler antes de tomar qualquer medida ou opinião sobre o assunto. Não falta muito para amanhecer, então se apresse. –ela sorriu e fechou os olhos virou para o outro lado, deixando Naruto ainda mais chocado, não obstante, ele voltou ao local onde deixara o diário e voltou a ler suas linhas.

* * *

Estou em Konoha, realmente a vila é pacífica, não difere muito de outras vilas ocultas, com poderio militar, porém sua força é incrível, talvez seja por esse motivo que seja pacífica, poucos teriam a vontade de tentar atacar tal local. Cheguei há umas três semanas e já me graduei como Genin aqui. Cheguei aqui com alguns ferimentos provocados por mim mesmo, no intuito de fazer acreditarem que eu era um menino fraco e ferido por algum bando de malfeitores. Entrei na academia de shinobis após ser curado por uma ninja-médica e hoje encontrei com meu time. É engraçado fingir ser um idiota e sem talento algum. Nosso sensei é uma cara bem interessante, ele emana uma força incrível, mas nos transmite ser um completo babaca, está sempre procurando encrenca e é um tarado nato. Agora há pouco o vi com a ninja-médica que me curou há alguns dias e um homem incrivelmente estranho, não me agrada encontrá-lo. Inspira em mim um sentimento de inferioridade e também esbanja pretensão.

Quanto aos meus companheiros, Halag, uma menina bem arrogante, ela diz ser a melhor do nosso time, ela é até bonita, mas eu não devo prestar atenção nisto por enquanto, e um outro menino, Adônis, calmo de mais, não é fraco, mas sua força não é grande também. Acredito que a minha estadia aqui vai ser interessante e promissora.

* * *

Parece que já se passou mais de um ano desde a ultima vez que escrevi algo, mas nada de muito interessante parece ter acontecido desde então. Tirando que há alguns dias fomos convocados para o Chunin shiken, todas as vezes que ele ocorre aqui em Konoha, temos essa tarefa de sobrevivência na Floresta da Morte. O que mais me incomodou foi a fato de haver muitos Genins com vontade de matar aqui. Adônis e Halag estão dormindo agora, esforçaram-se demais e caíram combatendo um desses assassinos. Infelizmente tive que agir. Espero que nenhum dos dois tenham me visto lutando, não só eles como qualquer outro, seria complicado explicar de onde veio esta força repentina.

Novamente eu peguei numa espada, minha habilidade no manejo desta não se modificou em nada, a facilidade no deslocamento era como se eu nunca tivesse deixado de praticar, era incrível a sensação que eu senti naquele momento e novamente eu ataquei o time inimigo em golpes certeiros, mas não me orgulho disto, preferia não ter que matar outra vez, porém, para proteger estes dois, qualquer coisa.

* * *

Naruto leu um pouco mais e parou, as páginas apenas descreviam o Chunin shiken e mais algumas outras missões calmas que o time tinha feito. Resolveu pular algumas folhas até ver como seria a vida de seu pai durante o período que se tornara Hokage, para sua surpresa, tinha parado para ler uma passagem bastante interessante.

* * *

Acabando de chegar de uma missão vou direto para casa, tudo estava extremamente desarrumado, sorri achando interessante a situação, era apenas eu ficar fora por alguns dias que Horie e Kushina faziam daquela casa um lixo, e quando alguns dias se estendiam por cerca de duas semanas em Wakõ, o inferno era pouco para descrever aquele lugar.

-Tadaima! –pronunciei alto anunciando minha volta depois de quatro dias, não ouvi resposta alguma, não ouvi barulho nenhum indicando que as duas iriam me recepcionar. Poucas vezes o desespero se fazia presente em mim, mas naquele momento era impossível tentar controlar minhas emoções. Como da outra vez, Kushina estava tendo uma gravidez bastante perigosa, e infelizmente havia um risco da morte dos dois, eu apenas me virei para sair de casa quando ouvi o barulho de batidas incessantes na porta.

-Fosite! –era a voz de Halag gritando pelo lado de fora, esmurrava a porta com urgência. –Baka, esteja em casa, por favor. –ela tinha a voz bastante nasalada e agora era como um fio de tristeza. Abri a porta urgentemente, Halag tinha os olhos inchados e avermelhados. –O hospi –nem mesmo ela terminou de dizer e eu já corria na direção do local que ela tentara me indicar. Algo ruim havia acontecido com Kushina para que minha companheira estivesse daquela forma, uma era a sombra da outra, quase sempre juntas desde que se conheceram. Além disto, era a única que poderia deixar Halag daquele jeito, nunca alguém conseguira fazê-la derramar uma única lágrima e naquele momento ela se debulhava nas tais.

Rapidamente cheguei ao local, tentei me acalmar, entrei dando passos largos e pesados no salão de recepção, algo me tranqüilizou, era o simples fato de ver Horie deitada e dormindo por cima de algumas almofadas colocadas desmazeladamente no sofá branco, um enfermeiro a olhava de perto, sentado ao seu lado, tomava conta de que ela não fosse sair andando pelo hospital como é da naturalidade de uma criança de dois anos. Todavia, não pude ficar totalmente calmo, ainda me fugia da vista a face de Kushina. Perguntei por ela ao homem que cuidava da pequena, em resposta, ele apenas se levantou e pediu-me que esperasse alguns minutos que alguém viria falar comigo.

Larguei-me sentando no local onde ele estava, com a força exercida, Horie acordou, abriu seus pequenos olhos e me observou, passei meus dedos pelos fios de cabelo em sua nuca. Alguma coisa me dizia que algo ruim acontecera e a demora pela informação acentuava mais ainda esse sentimento. Percebi que alguém colocava a mão em meu ombro, levantei minha cabeça para olhar quem o fazia, reconheci-a por sendo Tsunade, ela me fitava seriamente.

-Yondaime-sama. –ela me chamou. Eu que sempre teimava quando ela me tratava desta forma, desta vez nem ao menos me pronunciei a repreendê-la, como me tratar de maneira tão formal quando há pouco mais de um ano ela me chamava por apenas Fosite-kun. –Venha. –ela tomou Horie nas mãos e saiu por uma porta, entramos em um quarto. –Em alguns minutos poderá ver seu filho, estão dando um banho nele.

Senti que um peso gigantesco me era tirado das costas, sorri explodindo de felicidade, senti a garganta dando um nó e a face esquentando, eram lágrimas de alegria que começavam a brotar de mim.

-Mas Kushina não suportou. –aquelas palavras derrubaram-me como se chumbo fosse derramado em cima de mim, já não sabia se minhas lágrimas eram de alegria ou de tristeza que se misturavam perfeitamente, sentia me triste pela morte de minha esposa, ela era como minha alma gêmea, não obstante, a felicidade me invadia pelo nascimento de meu filho.

Só lembro de ter acordado no dia seguinte em minha casa, Horie dormia encaixada por cima de minha cabeça, em cima dos travesseiros, sabia que teria que buscar Naruto no hospital. Na verdade eu não gostava muito do nome, eu teria o chamaria de Azhar, significava brilho, o luminoso, mas Kushina tinha gostado muito de Naruto, e por respeito seria este o nome dele.

Lembrei-me que precisava levar a pequenina que dormia para Wakô, como havia sido o acordo, teria que fazê-lo naquele mesmo dia. Levantei-me, balancei um pouco Horie, chamei-a.

Ela abriu seus olhos e resmungou bastante, chorou um pouco por ter sido acordada quando queria continuar dormindo, eu fiquei observando-a traço por traço. Seus olhos azuis vivíssimos, seu cabelo curto e bagunçado, peguei um pequeno vaso, nele estavam desenhados alguns selos.

Posicionei minha mão na barriga da pequena e a outra eu apertei o vaso de cerâmica, ele se quebrou, um chakra excepcional saia do objeto quebrado, não vacilei.

-Shiki Fuuijin, aneppoa esoem tetvuh snavee évev napaceale haeq! – Horie gritou como se a morte lhe estivesse próxima, tive que me segurar para não soltá-la, o chakra entrava em meus dedos e perfurava a barriga dela, a dor que eu sentia era gigantesca, mas eu não podia parar. Houve momentos em que pensei que Horie não suportaria e desmaiaria, mas ela continuava gritando e chorando, era insuportável vê-la daquela forma.

Após alguns segundos intermináveis nós permanecemos daquela forma, em seguida, o chakra parou de correr entre nós e Horie apenas desmaiou. Eu parei e puxei-a mais para perto de mim.

-Um dia, por favor, desculpe-me por isto e por te entregar a Wakõ, mas aqui você não poderá ficar, Hel não pode te achar, não enquanto você não puder pensar por si própria. Em Wakô, você cultivará um ódio gigantesco a esta vila e principalmente a mim, um dia você vai encontrar Naruto e vai odiá-lo também. Lá, você terá muitos inimigos pelo que há dentro de você, mas não se preocupe, como sua mãe, você vai atrair uns dois amigos verdadeiros, nunca te abandonarão, mesmo que você os abandone forçadamente. Naquele lugar, você se tornará uma grande Kunoichi, devido ao seu próprio poder e ao deste seu amigo interior. A partir de hoje, seu nome mudará, e você atenderá pelo nome que vêm de Helgardh, para que ela saiba ao te ver que você, minha pequena, é Uzumaki de criação e não de sangue como muitos acham e irão acreditar. Seu nome é Yame, vem de Horie e Nehellania de minha mãe. Yame. Nehellania, Yame. Não sei se o fato de te deixar lá vai lhe provocar mais ódio ou por selar dentro de você este Bijuu, pois espero que compreenda que apenas o fiz pois sem ele não sobreviveria fora de Konoha.

* * *

**Notas:**

Bem, descobrimos um pouco sobre o passado de Fosite, e também vimos um pouco do passado da Yame, que ainda tem muita coisa para ser descoberto em outras páginas do diário, mas estás serão apenas mostradas no futuro.

Sabemos também sobre a técnica de selamento modificada, que pode parecer meio sem sentido, mas vai ser explicada futuramente, como cheguei à conclusão de como seriam.

**Por favor, deixem reviews.**

**Próximo capítulo: **Não me Olhe. Vermelho e branco.  
Quando a ira é mais forte que o pensamento racional, nossos demonios podem se tomar nossa conciencia e utilizar-se de nosso corpo.


	12. Não me Olhe Vermelho e Branco Parte I

**Capítulo 11 – Não me olhe. Vermelho e Branco (Parte I)**

Olhou para cima observando os gigantescos portões, feitos com toras de madeira clara.

A figura que se postava observando podia ser chamada de peculiar, um jovem alto, seus olhos eram finos e continham orbes de cor amarelada, contrastavam com o cabelo negro azulado e liso, numa altura pouco abaixo do queixo, se encontravam constantemente desgrenhados e jogados de qualquer forma por cima de sua face. O nariz fino e pequeno harmonizava com a boca pequena e os lábios quase inexistentes, traços incrivelmente suaves e simétricos para sua idade, dezessete.

Fitava toda a região ao seu redor observando cada detalhe, sentia-se extremamente desconfortável ali, mas sabia que a situação fazia com que sua presença fosse o mais adequado, precisava ajudar aquela que muitas vezes o socorrera. Naquele momento, sabia que Yame fraquejaria caso ele não estivesse por perto, sabia de suas qualidades e seus defeitos como nem ela mesmo imaginava.

Em Konoha, Yame enfrentaria seu passado e fraquejaria, e ainda que seu ódio por aquela vila fosse extraordinário, ele deveria viver ali, por ela, e isto era suficiente.

* * *

Alguns finos feixes luminosos acertavam a face descoberta de Sakura, a qual abriu seus olhos verdes, parecia não ser tarde, ela observou com tranqüilidade a copa das arvores se juntando a cima dela e de seus companheiros. Ergueu a parte superior de seu corpo, permanecendo sentada no chão da floresta, percebeu Naruto encostado numa arvore próxima a eles, ele mirava o infinito a frente como se algo realmente interessante se localizasse na direção de sua visão. 

-Naruto! –ela o chamou, tirando-o do transe. –É assim que você faz a vigília? –ela repreendeu-o já se irritando logo pela manhã, logo passou sua atenção para a menina que se encontrava dormindo ao seu lado.

-Ela acordou durante a noite, não estava muito bem. Acho que é melhor você ver como está. –Naruto disse ao perceber que era o que a companheira faria. – só falta que ela acorde e partiremos, seja rápida. –só então Sakura percebeu que todos já haviam saído dali, provavelmente comer algo ou qualquer outra coisa que necessitassem fazer, mas não havia ninguém dormindo. Deixando de pensar neste fato, ela voltou sua atenção a Yukiko, ela dormia calmamente apesar de estar sofrendo com tudo. Sorriu meio de lado pela aflição que o estado dela lhe causava.

-Yukiko-san. –ela a chamou tocando seu ombro, respondeu abrindo os olhos lentamente. Levou a mão a estes e esfregou como se tirasse algo deles. –Temos que ir. Precisamos chegar logo em Konoha. –Yukiko sorriu e se levantou rapidamente.

-Estou bem, mas precisamos achar os outros, alguém entrou na área do meu genjutsu há algum tempo, mas só me dei conta agora que acordei. Não tenho como descobrir que é. –Neste momento ela se afastou de Sakura com um salto para trás e sacou uma kunai, segurando-a firme como em defesa.

-Yukiko! –Naruto a chamou, a menina expressou uma determinada surpresa e ocorreu até ele segurando em seu braço, como se pedisse aquilo fosse lhe proteger de qualquer coisa. –EEHHH - ele se expressou por meio de um grito surpreso e em seguida calou-se sem compreender tal ato dela.

-Gomen [1, Sakura-san. Mas não sei se é você ou se é um inimigo disfarçado. Porém, Naruto-kun tem uma aura estranha e diferente emanando dele e querendo se libertar que é inconfundível. –Aquilo tinha sido suficiente para deixar o loiro em alerta sobre os acontecimentos incomuns de há pouco tempo atrás. –De primeira, assustei-me com ele, acreditei que viesse a me atacar, mas é impossível olhar para ele e achar que ele faria tal coisa sem um motivo.

-Não é ela, estava dormindo o tempo todo e eu não tirei os olhos de vocês duas. –Naruto se pronunciou. –Não é com ela que devemos nos preocupar... –ele segurou o braço de Yukiko dando a entender que ele oferecia a proteção necessária a ela.

Sakura permaneceu parada observando ao seu redor, afinal, era realmente possível que eles fossem atacados, principalmente quando sozinhos sem os outros integrantes da equipe, e desconfiar de qualquer um era a única alternativa correta para que chegassem a Konoha sem alguma surpresa. Apenas alguns poucos minutos se passaram e Yame, Kakashi e Temari foram aparecendo, cada um ao seu momento. Foi explicada a situação a eles assim que todos se reuniram, porém, não livre de discussão.

-Ora... Todos sabem que nosso principal oponente é algum membro da Akatsuki, e que eles andam em duplas, um supera a falha do outro. Yukiko exigindo que Naruto fique sempre ao seu lado apenas mostra que eles são um dos principais suspeitos. –Era Yame falando um pouco alterada por desconfiarem dela como sendo o inimigo. Não houve resposta, parecia que todos concordavam, mesmo que cada um possuía seu ponto de vista e opinião sobre quem seria o intruso.

-Continuaremos então. –Kakashi determinou sem se mover, algo parecia passar por sua mente, o qual ele não pronunciou. –Também tinha percebido alguém nas proximidades, não parece estar muito longe, se quiserem ficar e esperá-los atacar, fiquem, mas precisamos ir, Yukiko precisa de tratamento. –ele finalizou, mas ainda continuava pensando sobre o assunto, tais pensamentos foram expostos pela integrante mais calada do grupo de uma forma mais agressiva.

-Desconfiança é um ótimo sentimento em qualquer missão, deixem de idiotice, e hajam como shinobis. A qualquer momento seu companheiro pode ser um inimigo, vocês devem compreender bem, não devem confiar inteiramente no shinobi que se coloca ao seu lado como companheiro. Esta situação apenas ilustra que vocês devem começar a pensar desta forma ou nas missões mais perigosas, fracassarão. –Era Temari falando, pronunciava tudo de maneira indiferente, mesmo assim suas palavras eram agressivas e na mente de cada um ali, produzia um diferente tipo de pensamento sobre companheiros de equipe.

Sem qualquer palavra ou som pronunciado, eles começariam a percorrer o caminho de volta à Konoha, isto caso, a frente deles, não se postassem três pessoas. Todos eram jovens de pouco mais que a idade média do grupo, aproximadamente uns dezenove anos, entre eles, o que parecia mais velho se encontrava na frente e deu um sorriso apático. No segundo seguinte, todos eles foram separados como mágica.

* * *

Sakura viu-se numa clareira gigantesca, a luminosidade repentina incomodava seus olhos esverdeados, fechou-os levemente, forçando a visão e avistou Temari e Kakashi, eles estavam parados em posição de defesa, buscando por algum ataque ou movimento repentino, ela os imitou e sacou uma kunai, pôs-se a observar ao seu redor, caminhava devagar e ia se aproximando dos dois companheiros. 

-Parece que não somos importantes no momento. –Temari falava de forma audível aos dois que também compartilhavam da mesma idéia. Naruto, Yame e Yukiko eram os alvos, e eles provavelmente foram separados para que não houvesse interrupção de nenhuma das partes insignificantes.

Kakashi logo realizou os selos necessário para o jutsu que os ajudaria a achar os desaparecidos companheiros, Kyuchiose no jutsu era ele e três cães pequenos apareceram ali, ordenado que fossem em busca de cada um separadamente.

-Basta esperarmos que eles sejam encontrados e tentar ajudá-los...

* * *

Yukiko matinha os olhos fechados, agarrava um pedaço do corpo de alguém, sabia que aquele era Naruto, aquele era o braço do mais confiável para ela, sentia-se apavorada com aquelas pessoas presentes, não estavam sozinhos, sentia a presença de dois ninjas, sabia que estavam parados, mas eles não se movimentavam. Ela apertou o braço de Naruto, como que pedindo por proteção, mas ele parecia indiferente às suas súplicas, resolveu-se por abrir os olhos para ver o que ocorria. 

Naruto tinha a cabeça levantada, parecia observar algo que estava pairando sobre ambos, algo chamativo, os olhos do garoto estavam vermelhos e suas pupilas estavam finas como os de uma raposa, mas ele estava calmo, respirava lentamente, estava pensando no que fazer naquele momento.

-Yukiko, afaste-se um pouco e fique protegida, posso cuidar de ambos. –a albina não soltou o braço do garoto, pelo contrário, apenas o apertou ainda mais, ele puxou com força o braço numa atitude ríspida mas necessária e saiu de perto dela.

Ela parecia assustada, caiu por sobre suas pernas que fraquejavam, estava fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa sem ser manter-se acordada, só se mantinha de pé por estar se apoiando em alguém. Sentia que nada poderia fazer e a impotência a atingiu por completo, Yukiko sentiu que seus olhos despejavam lágrimas quentes e grossas, pedia internamente que parasse, mas o desespero que a tomava era grande demais para que ela tentasse fazer algo contra o seu corpo.

Ela apenas podia observar com aqueles olhos marejados, sua visão era opaca pelas lágrimas e mesmo que ela as limpasse do rosto nada adiantava. Observava aquele que a protegia correr para a morte e ela nada podia fazer.

Naruto localizou os dois oponentes, estes pareciam ter percebido, até mesmo porque fizeram também seus movimentos. Sem nem ao menos parar para pensar, ele juntou as mãos e com ágeis movimentos realizou alguns ins para seu jutsu mais utilizado. Cerca de vinte clones apareceram ao seu redor.

Ele ordenou que estes corressem na direção do inimigo, e num rápido golpe todos foram imediatamente destruídos por uma chuva de agulhas que vinha na direção deles. Como era de se esperar, ele queria abrir uma brecha na defesa do adversário e atacava junto com seus clones, mas o ataque fora feito com tamanha velocidade que não houve capacidade de reação, Naruto nem ao menos vira aquelas finas armas vindo em sua direção.

Sentindo-as perfurar sua carne ele foi impulsionado para trás pela força com que exerciam sobre ele e caiu no chão agachado.

-Idiota! –bravejou como um rugido que vinha de dentro de sua garganta, uma voz mais forte que a sua natural. Naruto passou a mão na parte das agulhas que ainda permaneciam expostas e puxou-as sem nem ao menos refletir dor em sua expressão. Yukiko sabia que aquilo era um mau sinal, percebia com sua mente e perspicácia que aquele garoto começaria a deixar de ser o Naruto que havia conhecido no dia anterior.

Os oponentes pareciam não querer se mostrar, pois permaneciam escondidos, não até aquele momento, quando um deles se aproximou, saindo de dentro das arvores. Foi perceptível que aquele que se mostrava, era o jovem que havia sorrido apaticamente antes de todos serem separados.

Naruto parecia determinado a atacar o homem, tornou a juntar suas mãos na tentativa de realizar novamente o mesmo jutsu, e a cena se repetiu, diversas agulhas atravessaram seus clones, fazendo-os explodirem e uma fumaça soltar deles. O homem que o atacava, desapareceu e antes que fosse percebido estava atrás do loiro desferindo um chute em suas costas, o que o fez ser impulsionado contra uma arvore a cerca de cinco metros do ponto inicial do ataque.

-Garoto fraco para o fardo que carrega. Imaginava ser mais difícil derrotar aquele guarda o mais poderoso dos demônios. –o homem falou, via Naruto caído no chão e tentando se levantar, aquilo não havia sido muito para ele. –Deixe que eu me apresente... Sou Ogata...

-Ei, não esqueça de mim! –Yukiko estava de pé, apoiava-se numa arvore velha com seu corpo frágil, ela juntava as mãos a frente do corpo e pronunciava com fraqueza o nome do jutsu. –Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu!

Uma bola de aproximadamente um metro de raio se formou a partir da boca da menina na direção de Ogata que com facilidade se esquivou e reapareceu atrás da kunoichi e a segurou pelo pescoço, ele aproximou sua face da dela e com um sorriso cínico a jogou longe como se jogasse uma bola comum.

-Fique quieta, garota, agora não é o seu momento... Ora... Onde estará seu amiguinho? Droga, achei...

As palavras de Ogata eram ditas com tamanho desprezo que se tornavam irritantes, seu tom demonstrava o quanto subestimava aqueles dois. Ele tornou a aparecer pelas costas de Naruto, não obstante, desta vez segurou-o pela cabeça e forçou-o a cair no chão. De quatro ele permaneceu, pois Ogata agachou-se atrás dele, impedindo que este se levantasse.

-Triste fim, concorda? Só mais uma coisa antes de findarmos a sua vida... –ele movimentou uma de suas mãos, realizava uma espécie de selamento e no instante seguinte, Naruto sentiu que não poderia se mexer. –Shinn, cuide da garota, vamos deixar que ele a veja morrendo... Esses demônios devem sofrer um pouco para que tenham noção do que eles causam.

Um outro homem, um pouco mais novo que Ogata surgiu e direcionou-se caminhando para Yukiko que estava molemente largada no chão, seus olhos estavam abertos e apenas observavam o que ocorria, seu corpo já não lhe obedecia, as lágrimas escorriam daqueles orbes púrpuro-avermelhados.

-Não agüenta nem gritar esta aqui... –Shinn pegou Yukiko pelos seus cabelos e a elevou até que a face dela ficasse na altura da dele e recomeçou a andar, aproximando-se agora de Ogata e Naruto. –Bonita, espanta-me o fato de que é um demônio...

Ele jogou Yukiko no chão, ela abriu a boca produzindo um grunhido fraco, não possuía nem ao menos vontade de gritar, apenas fechou seus olhos, chamava por Houkou, pedindo que este a ajudasse, sabia o que deveria fazer, no entanto não o conseguia.

-Garota, você sabia que matou meus pais? –Yukiko tentou balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas já não conseguia. Shinn empunhou uma adaga que estava presa a barra de sua calça – Pois bem, agora o sabe... Considere sua morte como uma troca...

* * *

Yame se viu perdida no meio da floresta, estava sentada no chão. Sua perna ardia e um líquido parecia escorrer dali, olhou a região e constatou que era sangue que saia dali, de onde um galho com a grossura de um dedo estava encravado, atravessando-a de um lado ao outro. 

-Droga... –Yame tomou o graveto e quebrou as pontas que ficavam para fora de sua coxa. –não parece ter atravessado a artéria, mas não vou arriscar tirá-lo daí... –ela rasgou um pedaço da camisa e amarrou na região, evitando o sangue de sair em demasia.

Ela olhou ao seu redor, procurava por alguém, sabia que não havia sido separada do grupo sem algum motivo aparente. Era como se eles quisessem separá-los para poder atacar os reais objetivos e na atual situação, ela sabia que era um dos objetivos daqueles três desconhecidos. Yame puxou de suas costas as duas espadas e cravou-as no chão, distando cerca de dois metros uma da outra, ela se pôs no meio e sentou-se entre ambas.

Passou o dedo indicador em uma das laminas e um filete de sangue escorreu dali, com o mesmo dedo ela iniciou a traçar na lamina que se encontrava a sua frente ela escrever o kanji com significado de olhos. Virou-se e tornou a outra lamina, desenhando outro kanji, desta vez o de significado costas. Yame parecia estar próxima do final daquele ritual, observava todo movimento que estava ao seu redor e tomou as correntes que se ligavam às suas espadas e estendeu-as com os braços abertos ao lado do corpo e fechou seus olhos serenamente como não era de seu feitio.

-Que esta barreira torne-se impenetrável aos teus poderes e ordens. Eu te peço senhor dos raios, Raijuu, que tua força seja a minha neste momento. Destinar-te-ei parte da minha vida se puderes ajudar-me nesta tarefa.

Yame abriu os olhos e estes, de azul tomavam a cor vermelha de um demônio, um chakra dourado circulava seu corpo e se estendia até o limite que as espadas tomavam, realizando uma esfera daquela cor.

Quando as folhas se desprendiam dos galhos e caiam por cima daquela esfera luminosa, um fino raio a atingia e a queimava. A Kunoichi ao vê-lo, sorriu, sabia que naquele momento podia esperar daquela forma por bastante tempo.

* * *

Bem, pedir desculpa pela demora em primeiro lugar. 

Agora continuando, o capítulo ficou grande de mais para colocar de uma vez só, então o dividi em duas partes. Esta é a primeira, e a segunda deverei postá-la até sexta feira antes do Ano novo.

Respondendo a Ana C:

Nunca pensei em ser escritora, na verdade meu sonho é ser médica, escrever para mim é como um hobbie, faz falta, mas eu não conseguiria publicar livro algum pelo medo de que fosse rejeitado. Mas escrever me relaxa como nada conseguiria fazer, neste caso eu nunca largaria de fazê-lo. Mas eu fico grata por você gostar da minha fic.

Deixem reviews, por favor.


	13. Não me Olhe Vermelho e Branco Parte II

Capítulo 12 – Não em olhe. Vermelho e branco (parte 2)

Um estrondo foi produzido a partir daquele ponto, algumas arvores foram derrubadas pelo impacto do corpo contra elas. O corpo de Ogata estava estatelado do outro lado da clareira recentemente aberta, sua cabeça, estava quase que completamente destruída pelo ataque. Ele havia subestimado o garoto, que com um de seus clones se escondera e desferira um rasengan na região da nuca.

Shinn que ia cortar a garganta de Yukiko, pelo espanto do ataque brutal saltara para o lado e se salvara. Ele observava o loiro com um grande espanto, não acreditava que aquele garoto que haviam chutado poderia ser capaz de com um único golpe derrotar o líder daquele grupo.

Sabia o que fazer, não vacilaria, vingaria não apenas sua família, mas Ogata que o salvara quando não havia mais esperanças para ele. Levantou os olhos para ver o atacante de seu parceiro, espantou-se ao observar a figura de Naruto.

O loiro estava no agachado no chão sobre suas pernas e as suas mãos estavam tocando o chão a apoiar seu corpo. Uma luminosidade vermelha circulava seu corpo tomando a forma de uma raposa com duas caudas, a face do ninja era bastante diferente, seus caninos estavam mais afiados, as pequenas marcas em suas bochechas estavam ainda mais escuras, dando uma aparência demoníaca ao garoto.

Antes que Shinn percebesse, Naruto correu até ele como se fosse uma raposa, como se seus braços e pernas fossem as patas de uma besta em fúria e com a mão esquerda desferiu um golpe em seu estômago, não foi difícil realizar uma esquiva. Shinn num leve movimento ergueu os braços e virou seu corpo para a esquerda, sentindo apenas o vácuo que foi produzido pelo corpo de Naruto pela velocidade com que atacava.

De onde as duas caudas existentes saiam, agora se formava uma terceira que lentamente ia tomando sua forma. As caudas se movimentavam levemente como se formassem um círculo pela sua trajetória, no entanto o garoto ficava cada vez mais semelhante a um demônio irado.

Naruto avançou novamente, desta vez o fazia soltando um urro bestial, tentaria socar o oponente em seu estomago como fizera outrora, sua velocidade de impulso era tamanha que até mesmo Shinn, com uma rapidez exímia, não pode desviar. O golpe acertou o em cheio, e a força com que fora atingido, fez com que seu corpo se curvasse sobre o braço de Naruto. Sua boca se abriu na necessidade de buscar por ar, pois naquele mínimo instante de contato, todo ele foi expelido forçadamente para fora.

Não satisfeito, Naruto abriu sua boca ainda mais, de dentro dela, uma esfera vermelha como a luz que o envolvia se formava. Poucos instantes depois, antes que Shinn pudesse se recuperar, o loiro expeliu tal esfera de chakra na direção dele. Tal quantidade de chakra, ao entrar em contato com o corpo de Shinn, envolveu-o, engolindo-o por completo.

* * *

Ele abriu a porta do escritório, sua cabeça estava baixa e fitava o chão sem saber o que dizer, a verdade é que desde que entrara em Konoha não sabia o que falaria para a Hokage. Levantou os olhos amarelos para ver aquele ser que seria o seu superior por um longo período de tempo, surpreendeu-se por ser uma mulher de aparência bastante jovial, sorriu falsamente e ergueu sua mão para cumprimentar a mulher.

-Bom-dia, Hokage-sama. Creio que teremos uma bela conversa hoje.- Tsunade não retribui o garoto em sua cerimônia, mas sorriu da mesma forma que ele e continuou, se encontrava sentada atrás de sua mesa e o olhava bastante intrigada.

-Bom-dia, o que te trás à Konoha?

-Sou Mifune, Kou... Mas talvez me conheça como Nekomata, o seu procurado Jinchuuriki de duas caudas.

Tsunade, com a informação recebida, bateu com a mão na mesa pelo espanto causado, não podia deixar de reprimir sua mente de sorrir, mas tal não foi expresso fisicamente.

-Muito bom que tenha vindo por sua vontade própria, mas qual seria o motivo?

-Vocês estão com minha parceira, Yame, não posso deixá-la sozinha e creio que vocês saibam o motivo, afinal, ter sido abandonada pela vila na idade dela, pelo...

-Ele sabia o que fazer e era a única escolha, ele sofreu com tudo isto, talvez até mais que Yame. –Tsunade tinha perdido a paciência, com um soco na mesa, empregou bastante força, quebrando-a, levantou-se. Ela o olhava bastante nervosa pelas palavras que Kou pronunciara há pouco.

-O garoto também podia ser escolhido! –Kou parou, era como se algo lhe tivesse chamado a atenção, ele passou a mão pelos fios negros, demonstrando uma preocupação incrível, seu tom agora mudaria completamente, não possuía mais o sarcasmo, mas era grave. –Eles foram atacados, Yame está usando a barreira. Precisa enviar alguém para ajudá-los, ela vai morrer se não ajudarem!

* * *

Naruto estava parado no centro da clareira, com as mãos e os pés no chão, olhava para os lados procurando por algo ou alguém, Sua terceira cauda já havia se formado completamente e uma quarta ameaçava torna-se completa também.

-Naruto-kun! –Yukiko o fitava assustada. Agora compreendia o que era a aura que o envolvia quando se conheceram, era aquele demônio que tentava se libertar dele, era incrível como aquele chakra emanava do corpo dele curando todas as feridas, as quais foram marcadas há poucos minutos atrás.

Os dois estavam ali, sozinhos, o corpo de Ogata estava jogado num canto, o sangue escorria dele e corria por entre as gramíneas e raízes de arvores que ainda restaram no local. Desesperada, não sabia o que fazer. Naruto, ou melhor, a Kyuubi a olhava ameaçadoramente reconhecendo o chakra de Houkou em seu corpo. Yukiko permanecia sentada no chão, fechava seus punhos cortando a pele com as unhas, ela sentia as lágrimas começarem a rolar de sua face. Clamava internamente chamando pelo demônio que a possuía.

Naruto envolto por aquele chakra vermelho da Kyuubi estava ainda observando Yukiko, postavam-se sete caudas ainda, e ele avançou correndo na menina, que sentada fechou os olhos de cor púrpura, quando os reabriu, a cor havia sumido, no lugar da púrpura, o vermelho se fazia presente e neste momento, o tempo pareceu congelar para os que estavam de fora. Naruto permaneceu parado no ar, havia dado um salto, e Yukiko ainda sentada com a cabeça erguida na direção do atual oponente, tinha a face contraída em dor pela utilização daqueles olhos novamente.

* * *

-Naruto-kun... Ela percorria um corredor úmido, corria procurando por ele. Seus passos batiam na água rasa corrente do local, realizando um barulho incomodo aos seus ouvidos. Correu por alguns segundos e encontrou uma sala, não havia nenhuma outra depois desta, entrou com cautela, sabia onde estava. –Naruto-kun. –chamou novamente ao vê-lo, porém ele não lhe respondia.

Percebeu que ao redor dele havia uma enormidade de chakra suprimindo suas ações e pensamentos. Segundos depois, um gigantesco cão de aparência branca como a neve, ele sentou-se atrás de Yukiko observando também a cena.

-Esse chakra, essa raposa maldita possuía uma infinidade de chakra. Este menino tem sua força suprimida por ela, apesar de forte, não consegue combater essa raposa. –O cão pronunciava para Yukiko que apenas observava atentamente.

-O que faço para livrá-lo? Não posso manter a situação assim, a força que ele emana vai romper seu genjutsu, Houkou. –O cão, por sua vez, não respondeu, ficou observando o local.

Naruto estava parando de costas para eles, de frente a um portão de grades de tamanho prodigioso. O recinto possuía a cor vermelha do sangue que vinha de dentro das grades, ali a cor era quase morta, um vermelho que se mixava com o negro de escuridão, até tornar-se gradativamente mais forte à medida que tocava Naruto.

Houkou subiu seu olhar pelas grades até encontrar o cadeado, neste, se postava um selo grudado, com urgência ele se levantou.

-Yukiko, se isto continuar desta forma, a Kyuubi vai se libertar. –Ela se espantou também, um novo desespero percorria sua pessoa. – e caso isto ocorra, nem mesmo aqui dentro nós conseguiremos derrotá-la.

Houkou se pronunciou correndo até as grades, com seu chakra ele tentou subir nelas até tocar o cadeado. Não obstante, ao tocá-las com suas patas, algo o expeliu, tal ato, fez com que o cão fosse jogado com violência ao outro lado do cômodo, suas patas se encontravam em carne viva e as sentia queimar como se andasse sobre fogo.

-Não se aproxime, Yukiko! ele gritou-lhe alertando do perigo, ela não poderia se aproximar, caso isto acontecesse ela receberia tal ataque, e ela, debilitada como estava, não agüentaria, podendo até mesmo morrer. Ele se levantou ignorando a dor, e emanou um pouco do chakra para aquele local eliminado o sofrimento físico e caminhou até Yukiko. –Você tem que sair de perto de nós, preciso que não se machuque ou morrerá e tudo estará acabado. –Yukiko obedeceu e se afastou, ficando longe o suficiente para não ser acertada facilmente por um ataque, mas ainda conseguia ver o local e os seres ali presentes.

-Kyuubi no Youko, muito tempo não ficamos frente a frente. Há muitos anos tivemos uma pequena briga[2, tive que fugir e fui selado nesta menina, não imaginava que você, o mais forte de todos pudesse também ter sido selado. Grande homem o que fez isto não? –ele pronunciava baixo, sabia que era ouvido, relembrava o seu passado e a batalha que tiveram há centenas de anos atrás. –Porque não solta o garoto e terminamos nossa lutinha?

Finalmente a raposa resolveu se pronunciar e aproximou-se das grades, deixando claro que havia este pequeno estorvo entre eles.

-Eu realmente nunca havia pensado em sair daqui, mas você me deu uma bela idéia. –ela lhe respondia irritadiça e seu tom era irônico. Kyuubi fitou Yukiko que se encontrava longe dos dois. – A menina conseguiu vir até aqui, é extraodinária a coragem dela... –dito isto, o chakra da raposa começou a fluir ainda mais em direção a Naruto. –Mas eu vou tomar conta do corpo dele, e quando eu fizer isto, poderei continuar com a destruição das vilas.

-Não. –o cão apenas pronunciou e numa violenta explosão branca o chakra deste tomava conta do local misturando-se com o da Kyuubi. –você utiliza dois terços de sua força. Dentro deste mundo, Yukiko e eu temos nossa força aumentada em cinco vezes, tanto como nosso chakra. Minha vingança será a falta de sua existência!

O vermelho contrastava com o branco, este, por sua vez, ia se misturando e engolindo-o, até que o vermelho se reduzira a nada. O recinto de alvo passou a negro, e tudo ali naquele lugar sumiu na escuridão.

* * *

Naruto abriu os olhos azuis rapidamente, sua respiração era ofegante, haviam gotas de suor em todo o seu corpo que passavam à cama em que ele se encontrava dormindo, devido a isto, a cama estava bastante molhada. Ele viu a porta se mover, um homem, de alta estatura, olhos igualmente azuis e cabelo loiro, agindo como se pedisse para entrar no cômodo. Naruto fechou a cara ao ver alguém na porta.

-SAI DO MEU QUARTO! –e assim, o menino bateu a porta na cara do homem, no segundo seguinte, a porta havia sido derrubada e o homem adentrava no local como um raio, segurou Naruto pelo pescoço contra a parede, sua face contraída em fúria.

-Já disse para não agir desta forma comigo, garoto! – ele pronunciou observando Naruto tentando se soltar das mãos dele, em vão, o menino relaxou e desistiu de forçar.

-Pensei que fosse Horie... Gomem, Otoo-san.[3

* * *

[2 na mitologia japonesa, Houkou é um dos bijuu's e durante a Grande Guerra, onde todos os bijuu's se enfrentavam com a finalidade de que apenas sobrasse o mais forte, ele se alia a Nekomata (duas caudas) para enfrentar a Kyuubi, que consegue matar o Nekomata, e apenas fere Houkou de forma quase fatal. Assim, Houkou foge para o Japão e se esconde numa arvore gigante perto do Vulcão Kyushu para se curar. É desta batalha que Houkou se refere no diálogo.

[3 otoo-san: tratamento utilizado pra pai.

Notas: Bem, eu precisava colocar a aparição de um "novo" personagem. Para quem não sabe, ou se recorda, o garoto da primeira cena do capítulo aparece logo no primeiro capítulo da primeira parte da fic. Kou é o garoto que se encontrava junto Yame quando ela foi buscada pelo Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura. Chega de presença feminina em excesso aqui, mais um homem pra essa budega, para funcionar direito.

Gostaram da surpresa no fim do capítulo? Não posso dizer muito sobre isto no momento, próximo capítulo vai explicar tudo isto.

Deixem reviews, por favor.

**Próximo capítulo: Olhar púrpura, o novo mundo.**

Apenas Yukiko compreende o que fez. Sonho e realidade se confrontam. Seria este o mundo tão desejado por Naruto? No final, qual dos dois mundos tornar-se-á o verdadeiro?


	14. Olhar púrpura, o novo mundo

**Capítulo 12 - Olhar púrpura, o novo mundo.**

O loiro continuara segurando Naruto pelo pescoço, mas ao contrário o esperado ele abriu um sorriso de um lado ao outro da face e começou a rir como se achasse graça de toda a situação, na verdade, ele ria da face assustada do filho, finalmente o soltou e sentou-se em cima da cama.

-Arrume-se, teremos uma visita, não vai querer aparecer para ele assim fedendo como um porco e de cuecão, vai? –ele levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, deixando Naruto sozinho.

Naruto observou o relógio que se encontrava sobre o criado-mudo e constatou que não podia se demorar muito no banho, teria de sair e encontrar seu time, não apenas isto, mas sabia que provavelmente não veria a pessoa que lhes visitaria naquele dia e era uma pena, pois aquela garota deveria ter algo de interessante a oferecer a ele, já que seu pai havia pedido que estivesse arrumado.

Ainda assim, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e realizou tudo que deveria, em seguida, pegou dentro do armário uma bermuda negra que batia pouco abaixo do joelho e uma camisa um pouco larga de uma cor branca, tomou nas mãos o colete básico de chunin e a bolsa de armas e pergaminhos, da parede desencaixou um Dão[1, o punho da arma era negro e unia-se com o pomo de onde saia um tecido de seda também negro, a bainha acompanhava a cor. Prendeu o sabre na cintura e saiu do quarto, passou por Horie sentada à mesa, nem ao menos falou com ela. Tomou uma torrada e deixou a casa em direção ao ponto que marcaram de encontrar-se.

Alguns minutos de uma breve caminhada ele avistou tal local, não havia ninguém ali, uma ponte baixa, ouvia as águas correrem fracamente e chocarem-se com as pedras arredondadas do riacho, encostou-se em um dos pilastes e permaneceu observando as águas correntes.

-Naruto. É a primeira vez que você chega na hora... –uma voz feminina chegou as ouvidos dele e pode perceber sua companheira se aproximar, era Sakura, ele sorriu ao vê-la novamente –aconteceu algo?

-Visitas. Não queria ter que sair quando ela já tivesse me conhecido... Seria um desperdício. –ele pronunciou com um sorriso confiante na face, o que foi reprovado pela garota.

-Quando vai começar a agir como uma pessoa normal? Não é por ser fi...

-Fique quieta, já cansei de ouvir isto de você e de todos... –ele a interrompeu fazendo com que a garota fosse tomada de fúria, mesmo assim, resolveu-se por nada falar e encostou-se ao lado dele.

-Acredito que Horie esteja em casa, daí o seu belíssimo humor.

-Acertou, ela acabou voltando de uma missão de madrugada.

-Eu até simpatizo com ela, mas acredito que seja apenas porque ela me ajudou com uns jutsus há alguns anos. –agora era a vez de um novo integrante aparecer, era um jovem da mesma idade que eles, seus olhos negros fitavam os dois companheiros, seu cabelo azulado e desgrenhado caia pelas suas costas dando uma aparência um tanto relaxada a ele.

* * *

Yukiko corria por entre as arvores, precisava chegar logo a Konoha, uma preocupação tomava conta dela, precisava saber o que havia ocorrido com todos.

-Acalme-se, Yukiko... –ela repetia para si em pensamentos, mesmo com vários ferimentos ela não se abatia e continuava a correr. –Houkou, o que você acha que aconteceu?

-Não tenho certeza, mas se eliminamos a Kyuubi na sua mente, e provável que para todos, ela nunca tenha existido e isto faria uma mudança gigantesca no mundo inteiro.

-Você acha que ele pode nem ao menos existir?

-Não sei... Mas também tenho minhas dúvidas sobre o que irá acontecer. Como fui eu que a eliminei, os resultados podem ser diferentes dos de Aleixa e Abel, quando era você que os tinha assassinado.

-Não coloque as coisas desta forma... –ela indignou-se relembrando do ocorrido.

-Você tem que aprender a lidar com isto, Yukiko, não pode simplesmente apagar parte de suas lembranças apenas porque elas lhe incomodam e ferem.

-Eu sei... –ela pronunciou baixo, parou em frente a um portal de madeira que cercava a vila. –Chegamos... –disse em mente e entrou pelo portal.

* * *

-Na verdade, todos sabem que ela só faz isso para me irritar, Sasuke... E você acredita que foi, pois é uma gentil shinobi. –Naruto disse na tentativa de provocar o garoto.

-Não é a mim que ela incomoda. –ele retrucou rápido tornando para Naruto a provocação.

-Vocês dois parem! Quando vão deixar de discutir por besteiras? –Ambos os jovens pararam de discutir e se entreolharam sentindo-se culpados pelas brigas bestas. –Vamos comer, não era para isto que nos encontramos?

-RAMEN! –Naruto logo pronunciou dando um tapa na cabeça de Sasuke e sorrindo desafiante. –comerei mais do que vocês dois juntos! –e saiu correndo dali em direção à barraca de ramen que ele tanto amava, no entanto, depois de ter dado aproximadamente trinta passos, chocou-se com alguma coisa.

-Aaaahhh. –um grito foi ouvido, Naruto tinha acabado de bater em uma menina, neste momento, a velocidade em que ele corria, produziu tão forte impacto que os dois caíram no chão. Sem nem mesmo dar tempo de pedir desculpas, a garota empurrou Naruto e se levantou de pronto. –Você sabe onde fi... NARUTO!

A menina era Yukiko, que ao ver Naruto sentiu sua face branca esquentar e tornar-se avermelhada, depois da surpresa por vê-lo ali tão facilmente, ela segurou-o pelos braços e o abraçou, como se aquilo fosse um meio de se certificar que era ele de verdade, todavia, não houve tempo suficiente para isto, no mesmo instante ela fraquejou e sua visão escureceu. Yukiko desmaiara e com isto, seu genjutsu tivera seu efeito terminado, agora mostrando sua real aparência, com ferimentos e queimaduras. O motivo da perda dos sentidos da kunoichi era a fraqueza gerada pela perda de sangue.

Sasuke e Sakura pararam atrás dele sem entender o motivo pelo qual ele havia parado.

-Hospital. –Naruto pronunciou nervoso com o ocorrido, não sabia o motivo, mas temia pela vida daquela menina que a seus olhos parecia tão pura e frágil.

* * *

-É a menina da Vila oculta de Kazan [2, eu a esperava hoje, mas não imaginei que ela viesse em tão mal estado. –podia ouvir uma voz fraca falar, parecia que a voz vinha de fora do local onde ela se encontrava. –Veio buscando um tratamento para sua doença. –ela tentou se levantar, mas sentiu um peso em cima de sua barriga, resolveu-se por abrir os olhos e notou que haviam três pessoas no quarto.

-Naruto-kun. –ela pronunciou ao ver que ele estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama em que ela se encontrava e as pernas dele estavam jogadas em cima de sua barriga, daí o peso que a impedira de levantar. –Sakura...

-É bom ter um ótimo motivo para estar assim, porque você estragou nosso almoço. –Naruto falou calmamente, olhando-a nos olhos púrpuras, deixando transparecer a curiosidade pela garota já os conhecer.

-E Yame, onde está? –ela perguntou, olhou para Sasuke, o único o qual ela não reconhecia naquela sala. –é natural que algumas coisas tenham mudado... então você que a substituiu... –Yukiko murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

-Quem é essa? –Sasuke perguntou se movendo e indo a direção de Yukiko, colocou as mãos na ponta da cama, onde estavam os pés da menina.

-Então você é o garoto que tanto ouvi falar naquele dia, mas sua verdadeira força só poderá ser despertada com ódio e vingança. –ela pronunciou e antes de qualquer palavra ser dita. –que besteira a minha de pensar que tudo daria errado, na verdade vocês estão mais felizes e mais fortes, Yame nem deve ter saído de sua vila. –dos olhos de Yukiko começaram a brotar lágrimas de felicidade e sua boca se pronunciou num sorriso antes que ela continuasse. – Finalmente nós fizemos algo bom Houkou, nós fizemos o Naruto-kun mais forte e ele nem precisou da Kyuubi.

-Hei, garota, do que você está falando? –Sakura perguntou ficando confusa com toda aquela loucura dita pela menina estrangeira, neste momento Yukiko piscou e quando abriu seus olhos eles tomaram a cor de sangue, ela observou todos da sala.

O loiro retirou as pernas de cima dela e levantou-se assustado com a mudança, deu um passo para trás, diante da oportunidade, Yukiko se levantou, não durou muito, pois Naruto logo a empurrou de volta, segurando-a pelos ombros.

-Eu sonhei com você! –ele gritou espantado olhando-a por inteiro.

-Naruto! Não é só por ser bonita que você tem que falar coisas tão bestas para ela. –Sasuke riu ao dizê-lo, sem compreender o espanto do companheiro.

-E esse tal de Houkou estava lá também, aquele cão branco, ele falava com você e com uma raposa.

-Ohh, droga! –Yukiko pronunciou com uma voz diferente da sua, era uma voz mais grossa, parecendo um latido e perdeu os sentidos novamente.

* * *

Sentia frio, era como se uma cobertura de gelo lhe estivesse envolvendo, tentou respirar, não obstante sentia que o que entrava em suas narinas não era ar, abriu os olhos e desesperou-se vendo a imensidão de água ao seu redor, levantou a face rapidamente, retirando-a da região inundada, no resto do seu corpo sentia milhares de gotas geladas batendo. Respirou fundo e repetidas vezes a recuperar o ar que há pouco lhe faltara.

Retirou os cabelos totalmente brancos que grudavam na sua face pela umidade, observou ao redor e achou-se no meio de uma floresta, e á alguns poucos centímetros dela se encontrava um jovem loiro, ela jogou-se para perto dele.

-Naruto. Naruto-kun! –ela o chamava sacudindo o garoto, na tentativa de acordá-lo, nisto, sentiu que ele respirava e que o coração batia. Parou de remexê-lo e deu-se conta que sentia muitas dores pelo corpo todo e que a água que se precipitava lavava o sangue que aflorava de sua pele. Deixou seu corpo relaxado e ficou a pensar sobre o que havia acontecido, teria sido apenas um sonho? Não deixava de se perguntar.

Além deste fato, perguntava-se onde estariam todos os outros que começaram aquela "viajem" com ela, provavelmente estariam procurando por eles.

Naruto abriu os olhos, fitou as folhas das arvores acima dele, sentiu várias gotas caindo na sua face e fechou os olhos firmemente ao sentir que uma gota entrara ali. Passou a mão na face retirando o excesso de chuva e levantou a parte superior do corpo, ficando sentado e de frente para Yukiko.

-O que aconteceu? Não lembro de nada quase...

-Não tenho certeza, precisamos sair daqui logo, não sei o quanto agüento ainda, esforcei-me muito e você também. Temos que chegar logo em Konoha, o único problema é que não sei onde estamos.

Naruto levantou-se e começou a subir numa arvore, fazia tudo em silêncio, segundo Yukiko, ele parecia pensar em algo, e estava correta, ele pensava no breve sonho que ele tivera, mas não era hora para isto. Tratou logo de tirar tais devaneios da sua linha de pensamento e chegou ao fim do tronco, embrenhou-se pelos galhos mais finos até poder sair de dentro das folhas e ficar acima da copa das arvores.

Notou que o céu estava escuro e chovia muito e com tal intensidade que quando em contato com sua pele doía, era difícil enxergar definidamente além de quarenta metros, contudo, sabia que não muito longe a floresta se findava e era onde provavelmente uma vila se encontraria. Desceu dali e assim que viu Yukiko parada no chão lhe gritou.

-Não dá para ver nada direito por causa da chuva, mas ainda assim acho que tem uma vila há poucos minutos daqui. –Dito isto, saltou para o chão e entendeu a mão para a sua acompanhante. –Vou te carregar até lá, não deve se esforçar. –e ajudou-a a subir nas suas costas, logo, começou a caminhar, também não estava na condição de se esforçar muito.

* * *

[1 Dão: sabre chinês

[2 Kazan:vulcão

* * *

Notas:

É isso ai, confesso que sempre pensei como seria a vida do Naruto sem a Kyuubi, se ele teria sido um garoto normal como qualquer outro, se o Yondaime teria selado outro bijuu nele. Se o Yondaime teria ficado vivo e se isto mudasse completamente a história. Eu tinha várias coisas para escrever sobre os personagens. Exemplos seriam: uma detalhada explicação sobre a relação dele com a Horie/Yame e a história dela, a história do Sasuke com o irmão, o motivo de o Sasuke estar em Konoha ainda.

Mas eu apenar encheria lingüiça com estas cenas, embora todas estejam escritas em alguma parte do meu caderno do colégio, quando eu achar posso até colocar como extra quando postar algum capítulo.

Acredito que o fic vai entrar na sua metade agora, com tanta coisa para esclarecer, estimo mais quinze a vinte capítulos.

**Previwe do Capítulo 13 - Shino no kumi. Vila da geada.**

_Uma lenda que envolve Yukiko e Naruto, apesar do belo tratamento, talvez alguns problemas surjam e seria bastante difícil negar a uma vila desesperançosa, um mínimo de felicidade. _

Deixem reviews, por favor. É um grande estímulo para continuar a escrever aqui e eu agradeço de coração aqueles que o fazem.


	15. Vila da Geada

Antes de tudo, desculpas pela demora. Voltei com um capítulo mais calmo, mas não darei detalhes aqui. Em suma, responder aos reviews.

**mfm2885:** Bem, eu por muito tempo considerei a idéia de não matar muitos personagens, mas tive de compreender que não poderia fazer isto, sendo uma fic de Naruto, onde muitos personagens queridos morrerm, não poderia deixar que fossem apenas flores. Resumindo, alguns personagens vão morrer sim, não que isto seja algo imediato, mas é uma decisão que eu tomei para aproximar o fic do próprio anime.

**Aldi fox:** Boa parte da culpa pela confusão é minha, pois tenho vindo atualizar muito raramente, o que prometo não fazer mais. quer criar um padrão de postagem bastante presente.

Aos outros, agradeço que estejam gostando da fic e espero continuar satisfazendo a vontade de vocês.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Shino no kuni.**

Shimo no kuni: Vila da Geada.

Naruto parou de caminhar, ofegava pelo cansaço, não apenas isto, como também sentia que o ar não chegava aos seus pulmões e de tempos em tempos puxava o ar com mais força, na tentativa de tal sensação finalmente cessar. A chuva que há poucos metros castigava-o junto de Yukiko, ainda deixava sinais em ambos, a água se depositava em suas roupas inundando-as, sendo agora ainda mais desconfortável, devido aos finos flocos de gelo que caindo sobre os corpos deles, fazendo com que o frio se intensificasse.

Entretanto, ele apenas parara naquele momento que via um portão de madeira cercado por toras do mesmo material, dentro da construção, via diversas casas. Sentia que finalmente poderia descansar e naquele lugar, provavelmente haveria alguém com treinamento médico para ajudar a menina que carregava nas costas.

Soltou uma das mãos do corpo da menina e empurrou o portão, logo voltou a segurá-la para esta que não caísse no chão. Até aquele momento, não havia percebido que o céu estava extremamente escuro e já devia ser noite, mas não havia estrelas ou lua no céu, muito menos um sol fraco e tímido. Deu-se conta que não encontraria muitas pessoas na rua e que o mais provável seria o de ter que incomodar alguém dentro de sua habitação.

-Naruto, onde estamos?

-Não sei, mas é bom que tenha acordado, estava começando a ficar preocupado. –ele falava entre arquejos, ainda caminhava quando Yukiko fez força para soltar-se das mãos dele.

-Obrigada por me carregar, mas você também não agüenta fazê-lo, posso andar um pouco. –ao ouvi-la, ele acatou ao seu pedido mesmo que um pouco contrariado, ainda assim sabia que não estava em condições de reclamar, nem para isto ele achava alguma força dentro de seu corpo. Sua vontade era de entregar o casaco laranja e rasgado para que Yukiko se aquecesse, mas não conseguia fazê-lo, e ela nem mesmo havia reclamado do frio.

Ambos recomeçaram a caminhada de breves minutos antes de encontrarem uma casa de madeira, tocaram à porta esperando que alguém estivesse no seu interior. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficaram batendo à porta na espere de uma resposta, mas pouco depois uma voz apressada foi ouvida daquele lugar.

-O que será agora, porque não me deixam dormir? –era um homem falando irritado, abriu a porta rápido, produzindo um vácuo que puxou alguns fios de cabelo de Yukiko para frente, ela no mesmo instante retirou-os da face e colocou-os atrás da orelha, ela tentava ostentar um sorriso amigável como lhe era de costume. O Homem ficou a olhá-los fixamente, parecendo extremamente chocado com a visão daqueles dois seres, ele deu passagem aos dois e completou com uma voz totalmente cambiada, bastante gentil e calma - Entrem, meus anjos, por favor. Sentem, deitem, vou pegar algo para vocês.

Obedeceram e se sentaram numa pilha de almofadas velhas e mal-cheirosas.

-Obrigada, precisamos ir a um hospital. –Yukiko falou num fio de voz ao homem da casa.

-Só um minuto, meu anjo. –ele disse e virou-se para uma arca constituída do mesmo material da casa, abriu-a dando vista para dezenas de potes de vidro com conteúdos aquosos dentro. –Estão feridos? Anjo, segure o garoto, vai desmaiar. –no segundo seguinte Naruto ele desfaleceu, caso Yukiko não o tivesse segurado ele cairia para frente batendo a cabeça no chão. –deveriam ver suas faces, parece que enfrentaram um demônio, vou pegar alguns revitalizantes. –a menina não se sentiu confortável em dizer que era o que tinham feito, e não o fez, permaneceu calada apenas observando que o homem retirava da arca diversos potes e colocava-os numa bandeja de metal.

-Tivemos alguns imprevistos.

-É notável, mas vocês são fortes. Em nada desapontam, era esperado que dois guardiões como vocês não cedessem tão fácil. –ele levava a bandeja até eles. Agora era possível distinguir o que havia ali, via que eram materiais medicinais, ao chegar bem próximo ele entregou uma pequena pílula à albina e colocou outra igual na boca de Naruto. –engula, vai recuperar sua energia. Posso ver seus ferimentos? –ele perguntou olhando-a fixamente.

-Claro. –respondeu depois de tomar a pílula que lhe fora entregue e retirou as longas meias que cobriam suas pernas e retirou o manto que pegara antes de sair de "casa", deixando seus braços e costas descobertas.

-Belo estrago este deixado em você. Velhas recordações. –ele tomou o braço dela e começava a limpar cada corte jogando um líquido que ardia enormidades, Yukiko apenas ficava parada agüentando a dor que aquilo lhe proporcionava. –Não devia ter confiado tanto naqueles dois, temiam você, nunca acredite em quem tem medo de você, agem impulsivamente e por isso te feriram.

-Como sabe disto? –ela perguntou puxando o braço assustada por ele saber o que tinha acontecido com ela.

-Que médico eu seria se não soubesse compreender o que cada ferida nos diz? –tomou novamente o braço dela e recomeçou a limpeza, Yukiko baixou os olhos lembrando-se do incidente, depois os moveu para olhar o loiro que a acompanhava. –Fique calma, ele está apenas cansado. Não se recupera, pois toda a sua força foi comprimida tão rápido que o corpo dele ainda vai demorar a se recuperar. –Ele puxou suas pálpebras e examinou os olhos da menina. –Perdeu muito sangue, assim que terminar aqui, levarei vocês dois ao hospital. Deve começar a sentir um pouco de sonolência, normal, quando acordar se sentirá melhor.

* * *

Sasa no há sara-sara

Nokiba ni yureru

Ohoshi-sama kira-kira

Kin Gin sunago [1

Ouvia uma cantoria do lado de fora de onde se encontrava, eram doces vozes infantis, elas pareciam tão confortantes aos seus ouvidos e corpos que ele apenas permaneceu de olhos fechados ouvindo aqueles breves versos pronunciados sem cessar. Além disto, ainda sentia que ele estava repousado em uma superfície macia e quente, tudo junto lhe dava uma sensação de calmaria, como se o dia anterior nunca houvesse existido.

Percebeu algo se movendo e depositando um pequeno peso sobre seu peito, abriu os olhos vendo o que era aquilo, uma mão extremamente branca. Ele se encontrava numa cama de casal de lençóis negros, uma manta grossa da mesma cor se depositava sobre o corpo dele e do outro ser que ali se encontrava.

Virou a cabeça para o lado na tentativa de ver quem era o dono daquela mão que se depositava no peitoral dele, reconheceu-a como sendo Yukiko, tomou um susto com o fato, os dois na mesma cama e se moveu para o lado fugindo dela, caindo no chão logo em seguida.

Com o barulho produzido por sua queda, Yukiko abriu os olhos, demonstrando que também despertara, olhou para o local e lembrou-se da noite anterior que pedira ajuda ao dono de uma casa naquela vila.

-Naruto-kun? –ela perguntou por ele mesmo já o tendo visto no chão olhando-a constrangido. –Está bem? –antes que ele pudesse responder o homem que os acudira na noite anterior entrara pela porta do cômodo.

-Que bom que já acordaram. Deixe que eu me apresente, sou Tenkou, ajudei vocês dois ontem. A vila está eufórica com a chegada de vocês, esperávamos pela chegada do dia em que Orihime e Kengyu se encontrariam neste local e nos presenteariam com a graça de sua paixão.

Os dois se entreolharam sem compreender do que o estranho falava, mas ambos calaram-se esperando que ele explicasse melhor sobre o que falava. Percebendo a dúvida deles, Tenkou continuou.

-Há muitos anos, Orihime e Kengyu foram separados pois amavam-se perdidamente, tal amor fez com que ambos deixassem de realizar suas tarefas apenas para ver o outro. Separam-se e foram confinados em um local diferente, poderiam se ver apenas em um dia, seria o dia sete do sétimo mês. Nunca descobrimos quando tal encontro ocorreria, mas quando se desse, traria esperança, amor e fertilidade à vila. Quando ontem, vocês bateram a porta, logo compreendi quem eram. A lua e o sol, que representam os dois amantes. E quando chegaram, acabava de bater meia-noite, o início do dia marcado para a vinda de ambos. Para que nossa vila seja agraciada, vocês terão que consumar este amor e paixão.

Agora sim os dois estavam espantados, olharam-se amedrontados com o que fora dito, Naruto foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, enquanto Yukiko apenas conseguia corar e sentir-se extremamente incomodada com as palavras de Tenkou,

-Você... Quer dizer que eu tenho que... –procurou uma palavra adequada para encaixar na frase, mas não encontrou, fazia apenas gestos com as mãos demonstrando a dificuldade de terminar aquela frase –com ela?

Alterado pelo que ouvia, Naruto havia gritado e levantado, agora caminhava pelo quarto de um lado ao outro, pensando sobre aquilo. Tenkou havia saído, conforme havia dito, iria buscar algo de comestível par aos dois, precisavam se revigorar ainda naquele dia. Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de si, Yukiko segurou Naruto pelos braços e o fez sentar-se na cama, ficou alguns segundos olhando-o na face sem dizer uma palavra, parecia assustada com a situação, mas apenas ficava observando os traços dele.

O garoto, diante da situação, ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas ela o impediu, levantando a mão molemente e colocando-a entre eles em sinal de que pedia para calar-se, naquele momento ela também não possuía nenhum pensamento concreto de como os dois sairiam daquele lugar sem desiludir os habitantes daquele local. Ela jogou-se de costas na cama e suspirou, passou a observar o teto do local.

-Eles estão tão felizes, até cantam para nós... Precisamos sair daqui. –ela segurou a camisa dele e o puxou para a cama também, fazendo com que ele ficasse na mesma posição que ela, só que ao seu lado. –Sakura-san deve estar preocupada com você.

-Não acredito nisto. Ela deveria se preocupar mais em ficar forte, precisamos achar o Sasuke. –Yukiko deixou de fitar o teto e virou a face para ele, olhando-o em seu momento de indignação, mas os olhos dele não expressavam tal sentimento, possuíam uma incrível carga de fantasia, como se Naruto estivesse sonhando com o dia em que eles voltariam a ser um time.

-Eu o vi. –ela pronunciou chamando a atenção do loiro. –no meu genjutsu, quando suprimi o chakra da Kyuubi. Por alguns instantes o mundo se transformou e era como se vocês fossem uma equipe perfeita. Seu pai estava lá também. Era como se esse demônio nunca houvesse existido. Tudo parecia tão mais alegre, mas era apenas ficção. Se eu tivesse, sozinha, suprimido a Kyuubi, sem ajuda do Houkou, vocês seriam mais felizes, mas eu não sou forte para isto. –Yukiko ficou a olhar na direção de Naruto, mas fitava o nada como se ele não estivesse na sua linha de visão.

-Deixe de ser idiota! –ela olhou-o surpresa, perdendo qualquer reação, apenas deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. – Pare de se lamentar, eu não me importo com essa raposa besta, treine para ficar mais forte, foque seus objetivos, mas não lamente por não conseguir algo! Yukiko-chan, não, pare! –ele terminou tentando afastá-la, pois após algumas palavras ela havia se jogado em cima dele e começado a chorar mais forte ainda.

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun!

* * *

[1 Esta é uma canção tradicional ensinadaàs crianças . a tradução é a seguinte:As folhas do bambu, murmuram, murmuram, balançam as pontas. As estrelas brilham, brilham, grãos de areia de ouro e prata.

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, este capítulo foi na época bastante complicado de escrever por ter de adaptá-lo a mitologia japonesa. 

**Preview do próximo capítulo:**

** Voltamos a focar os personagens deixados de lado nesses últimos capítulos, Yame parece estar com problemas enormes, assim como Kou parece se irritar por não poder fazer nada para ajudar sua amiga de infância e parceira.**

Deixem reviews, por favor.


	16. Impenetrável

Resposta aos Reviews:

Aline Nyah:Bem, abandonar de verdade eu nunca abandono, a falta de tempo que me forçou a demorar nas atualizações. Mas durante as férias vou postar frequentemente.

mfm2885:É bom saber disso, pois não gostaria de perder nenhum leitor, além dos que eu já perdi pela demora. Para sair da vila, bem, vamos ver no capítulo 15. Ou não =p

JirayaEroSenniN: Estou a continuar a fic, desta vez com maior agilidade.

Monique: Eu tenho meus planos para ambos, mas não acredito que isto vá acontecer. Infelizmente, pois seria realmente hilário ver um desses pequenos nascendo.

---

Capítulo 14 – Impenetrável.

O garoto andava de um lado para o outro da sala, suas mãos inquietas, ora apertavam-se pelos dedos, ora afrouxavam e esticavam-se. Ele não estava nem um pouco relaxado, mas também, pudera ele em determinada situação.

-Você sabe onde estão? –Tsunade perguntou, estava até bastante calma em seu tom, o que em nada lhe era natural.

-Posso levá-los até ela.

-Você realmente acha que vamos confiar uma equipe de resgate a um estranho que mantém relações hostis conosco? –a Gondaime já se alterara em seu estado de humor, pois sua voz soou mais alta e firme, como quem não aceita discussões, e não aceitava, o que parecia deixar Kou mais irritado ainda.

Kou parou de andar, como cruzou os braços na frente do tórax em expressão de sua não satisfação com o que ocorria ali, mirava com suas orbes amarelas a parede oposta de onde se encontrava, mas mirava aquele pequeno pedaço como se nada visse ou observasse.

-Vou então, sozinho. –era aquilo, ele acreditava que poderia sair facilmente após ter se declarado um possuidor de um dos bijuu's, talvez fosse uma inocência remanescente naquele ser que o fazia dizer tal coisa, ainda que o mais explicável, fosse o desespero de perder uma amiga, aquela amiga.

***

Aquilo era definitivamente exaustivo, apesar de não aparentar, ficando sentada embaixo daquele campo monstruoso de eletricidade e chakra, mas era o chakra dela própria e o de Raijuu que ali circulava. Yame já arfava profundamente, buscava o ar que lhe escapava e o pouco que entrava em suas narinas, parecia tão pouco, que não lhe preenchia os pulmões, não os saciando de sua infinda sede.

Um estalo, talvez como qualquer outro, ainda que lhe custasse a acreditar em tal coisa, mas pensar de tal forma, de modo tão paranóico não era em sua totalidade errônea. Devido aos fatos que há pouco lhe ocorreram, até mesmo um suspiro lhe pareceria suspeito.

Yame mal moveu sua cabeça, e não era por algum tipo de indolência ou semelhante, mas as forças já haviam se esvaído quase que integralmente, e inutilmente ela buscava manter-se acordada ou desperta, apenas seus olhos, agora vermelhos, passavam ao seu redor, rastreavam atentamente.

Como alguém que quando a fome lhe satura a mente, e os pensamentos lógicos e morais se fundem dissipando-se num único suspiro fraco e exaustivo, o cansaço lhe tomava por inteiro e a razão lhe sumia dos pensamentos.

Yame se ergueu. Ainda sustentava as correntes em suas mãos semi-abertas, e não se sabia como, mas estas não tombavam ao chão, pois os finos dedos e o metal dos grilhões, apenas se tocavam numa leveza sem igual, um toque cuja área de contato entre ambos era quase nula, e a fraqueza se mixava com tal suave gesto, o qual conferia um tom de tortuosa morbidez à jovem.

Alguém se aproximava, ela via, sua visão, meio marulhada, meio embaçada, ainda podia distinguir aquela silhueta do restante da floresta.

E um pânico repentino lhe tomou por inteira, e em nada conseguia mais raciocinar, ela viu à sua frente, aquele ser ficar a poucos metros dela.

Talvez, caso estivesse em situação menos desconfortável ou a fadiga não fosse um estado tão presente naquela jovem, Yame teria tido um lapso de sabedoria e conseguiria recordar que estava protegida, pelo menos de qualquer ser intruso. Mas não, Yame sabia que ia morrer.

---

Um pequeno cão puxou com a pata dianteira um ramo de folhas do chão, enfiou seu focinho naquele mínimo espaço, puxava o ar com força e o soltava na mesma intensidade, era o sinal que farejava algo. O animal levantou a cabeça, em seu nariz, alguns grão de terra e minúsculas folhas se fixaram, incomodado, balançou aproximadamente quatro vezes até que os fragmentos se soltassem.

-Estou sentindo o cheiro deles, estão bem, precisamos nos preocupar com a garota.

-Não consegue achá-la?

-O cheiro está fraco, provavelmente estamos bem longe ainda.

Sakura recomeçou a andar, passos lentos, não parecia com pressa, ainda que em sua mente, não deveria perder tempo algum que fosse, apenas não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Pakkun retomou a dianteira, andando um pouco mais rápido que a jovem Kunoichi, ele fuçava por entre as raízes e folhas no chão, procurando por algum sinal de Yame.

-Mas já andamos tanto... –Sakura soltou, involuntariamente. Não era que não queria continuar, mas acreditava estar muito longe de seu objetivo, assemelhando-o com o inalcançável. Era claro em sua mente que não desistiria, nem que apenas o corpo daqueles que dividiram a jornada com ela fosse encontrado.

-Achei, é o rastro de odor dela. –Sakura ergueu a cabeça, agora com um pouco mais de esperança de encontrar sua companheira.

---

Estava ali, embaixo de um arvore, a sombra que fazia sobre ele era pouca, quase nula, mas não era aquilo que lhe importava, definitivamente. Sua mente divagava bem longe daquela vila, era sua amiga que lhe preenchia o pensamento. Ele a sentia cada vez mais fraca, na realidade não era ele que percebia, era Nekomata. Aquele demônio podia pressentir a morte eminente e o que mais o revoltava, era o fato de que nada podia ser feito.

-Inútil... –Kou batera com sua mão fechada no solo gramado, seus olhos se apertaram com raiva de seu próprio ser e ele se sentou. Seu olhar era baixo pois mirava os pés esticados no chão. Sua conversa com a Hokage não havia funcionado em nada e tendo ele ido para aquela vila, nem ele poderia fazer algo, quando outrora podia.

-Falando sozinho? –uma voz feminina se fez presente. Uma figura bastante peculiar surgiu por trás de Kou e ficou a observá-lo por alguns instantes, até que resolvera continuar a comunicação –Tem todo motivo para não responder, mas vou deixar que você fique calado e eu fale as coisas por aqui. Sou Fugita, Hide. Serei sua mestre enquanto estiver nesta vila, e não faça essa cara de quem não me suporta. Eu também não sou daqui.

Aquilo fora o motivo para Kou erguer seus olhos e observar a mulher que não se calava, sua voz era fina, e chegava a ser irritante. No entanto, anda superava a capacidade que ela tinha de incomodar as pessoas com as roupas que vestia. Um vestido verde oliva bastante largo contrastava com as meias vermelhas que cobriam até seus joelhos. Sua pele era amarelada, ao mesmo tempo, seus cabelos eram brancos, o que nada combinava com seus olhos púrpuros em formato de olhos de cobra.

-Fique tranqüilo, garoto, nós já detectamos a presença de sua querida, mas não estamos com ela.

-Está crítica. –limitou-se o jovem a comentar, seu ânimo não era agradável e ele não sentia a mínima necessidade de ser gentil para com a estranha.

-Fique ai se lamentando, não pode fazer nada. Pelo menos seja útil em algo diferente.

Kou ficou sem reação de imediato, não era como se houvesse algo para fazer naquela vila, pelo menos algo que ele quisesse fazer para ajudar aqueles cidadãos que tanto odiava.

***

Yame observava ao longe que o vulto se aproximava, estava pálida e cansada, o que indicava que não tardaria e sua força para lutar seria anulada e morreria. Poucos segundos depois o vulto se denunciou como sendo um jovem de idade semelhante a da jovem Yame.

Ele a observava com um sorriso no rosto de quem canta vitória. Provavelmente receberia uma incrível gratificação de seu mestre, caso este fosse o caso.

-A jovem não tem mais forças é? –seu tom era irônico, o que irritaria a menina caso ela não estivesse tão debilitada, mas ela fizera melhor.

Ergueu seu corpo lentamente, ainda segurando as correntes de suas espadas. Cambaleou um pouco ao realizar tal movimento, arquejou em busca de ar que preenchesse seus pulmões, mas o único que conseguiu foi uma tosse seca, na qual expeliu uma quantidade significante de sangue.

-Não me subestime seu idiota. –ela pronunciou mais para si do que para o oponente ouvi-la, resultando numa risada ainda maior por parte dele.

-Não consegue falar, quem diga esquivar-se de meu ataque.

O jovem utilizava um kimono tradicional, e suas mangas estavam soltas por sobre seus braços, escondendo as mãos unidas. Yame sabia que ele realizava selos, os quais geraria um jutsu que ela não poderia identificar. Sabia também que teria uma única chance de ataque pelo seu pouco chakra restante. Precisava realizar o jutsu escolhido no momento exato que seu oponente a atacasse, no entanto, seu juízo poderia limitá-la e falharia.

-Ambos usamos o mesmo elemento, sabia, Jinchuuriki? Yame se concentrava, observando cada movimento que ele realiza, ainda que fosse quase impossível distingui-los por debaixo do Kimono. Ele pronunciou algumas palavras, yame percebeu que era a invocação do jutsu e realizou seu último ataque.

Puxou com força as correntes de suas espadas retirando-as da terra. Ao fazê-lo, as espadas parecia ter adquirido uma carga de eletricidade. Yame empunhou as armas e realizou um último movimento. Como se perfurasse o oponente, ela estendeu os braços e gritou invocando o bijuu que residia em seu corpo.

Dois trovões desceram dos céus naquele momento, um deles desviou de seu destino, unindo-se ao outro.

Uma incrível luminosidade se expandiu no meio da floresta, cegando momentaneamente os seres que se encontravam em um raio de cinqüenta quilômetros a partir do impacto do relâmpago. Após o clarão passar, a fumaça se instalou no centro e um cheiro de queimado se espalhou junto com as chamas.

Yame largou as espadas, suas mãos e braços formaram bolhas de queimadura e ela desfaleceu, tombando no chão. Sua força se esvaira completamente e a dor lhe dilacerava. Segundos depois, um som ensurdecedor foi ouvido. Era o rosnado de Raijuu ecoando.

----

**Próximo capítulo: Fuga noturna.**

**De volta à Vila da Geada, Naruto e Yukiko precisam arranjar um modo de sair da vila que tão bem os acolheu. Mas o que fazer para não acabar com as esperanças dos habitantes.**

Deixem reviews, próximo capítulo em no máximo duas semanas.


	17. Fuga noturna

Capítulo 15: Fuga Noturna.

Naruto estava de pé andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, sua comum hiperatividade, aliada ao seu estado de ansiedade não o deixavam acalmar-se. Yukiko, ao contrário, estava sentada na cama, envolta pelos negros lençóis, mirava o teto numa falha tentativa de encontrar a solução.

O garoto não era bom em achar soluções planejadas, e aquele momento não era propício a começar a pensar.

-Naruto-kun, o que você acha que vai acontecer depois? –Yukiko tomou um dos biscoitos deixados na cama para eles e o colocou inteiro dentro da boca. Era uma pergunta que o outro não poderia responder, e para ela, aquela questão fora pronunciada por puro descuido.

Para sua sorte, Naruto não havia ouvido sua indagação. A verdade era que a jovem acreditava que os habitantes da vila nunca deixariam que eles fossem embora. Teriam de fugir, mas não seria fácil.

-Podemos sair à noite. –Naruto pronunciou. Não era nada que ela já não havia imaginado, afinal, fugas noturnas seriam o mais fácil para ninjas. –Você é muito boa com genjutsus, devia usar algo assim.

Na realidade, Naruto não estava bem pensando num plano de fuga, suas idéias eram desconexas e impulsivas, até mesmo porque, ele só falava o que lhe vinha a mente.

Yukiko abaixou a cabeça, passando a olhar fixamente para Naruto. A pequenina deu um leve suspiro e voltou sua atenção para outro ponto. Ainda não sabia se teria força de criar um genjutsu forte o suficiente para sair dali. Envolver poucas pessoas seria fácil, mas não era esta a conjuntura. Preferiu calar-se e fingir que nada tinha ouvido a decepcionar seu único parceiro.

-Não vou agüentar até chegar à sua vila, ao contrário de você, meus ferimentos não se curam rapidamente. Se ao menos pudéssemos pegar aqueles vidros que Tenkou guarda... eu poderia cuidar dessas lesões e resistir, mesmo que debilitada.

-ACABO COM AQUE... –Naruto havia gritado em sua empolgação habitual, mas o que fizera o jovem calar-se era o fato de que Yukiko levantara-se para impedi-lo de falar, e acabara caindo pela falta de força em suas pernas débeis.

-Eu não quero imaginar o que eles podem nos fazer, caso nós não façamos o que querem. –Yukiko socou o chão numa tentativa de aliviar a tensão, mas não empregara muita força naquele gesto, e sem nem ao menos machucar os dedos, ela os massageou, como se o houvesse feito.

---

A luminosidade já era quase extinta e algumas estrelas já se postavam no céu, que no momento possuía a coloração roxo-avermelhada. Os dois jovens estavam sentados na ponta da cama olhando através da janela. A albina segurava as próprias pernas com seus finos dedos, apertando a pequena faixa de pele exposta, deixando-a profundamente vermelha.

A ansiedade entre os dois era mútua. Tenkou aparecera mais uma vez naquele aposento para conversar com ambos, explicando algumas coisas sobre o festival que se instalara na cidade desde aquela manhã. Pelo que ele dissera, Vega e Altair seriam vistas juntas no céu naquela noite, indicando que o rito se realizaria.

Yukiko imaginara que toda a cidade procuraria ver a união das duas estrelas, o que lhes daria um breve momento para fugir. Naquele exato instante, ambos os jovens aguardavam que o esperado ocorresse. Não obstante, nenhum deles possuía o conhecimento astrológico a ponto de descobrir as estrelas desejadas no meio de tantas outras.

---

Yukiko olhou uma última vez a pequena folha de papel, buscou com seus olhos algum derradeiro erro a consertar. Assoprou com profunda cautela, a fim de que a tinta fresca secasse e após largou-o na cama rigorosamente desmantelada.

Ela estivera naquele leito o dia inteiro e remexera-se inquieta pela ansiedade. No final, uma estratégia bastante frágil e superficial foi construída por ambos. Deste modo, ambos se encontravam apreensivos acerca da realização de seu plano.

-Naruto, vamos. –Yukiko tocou o braço do companheiro a fim de que ele se movesse. –Sabe o que fazer não é?

O loiro realizou alguns inn's com as mãos, em seguida, dois clones das sombras surgiram. Não demorou muito e um novo jutsu foi executado, fazendo com que um dos clones havia tomado a forma de Yukiko. Do mesmo modo, os reais Yukiko e Naruto tomavam a aparência de duas pessoas comuns.

-Parece ser o momento. –Yukiko falara ao observar, com a orelha junto à porta, que não havia barulho sequer dentro daquela casa, bem como fora da desta. Estariam todos esperando que o ritual se concluísse, e aquela seria a hora perfeita para a fuga.

Naruto abriu a porta com um cuidado e planejamento que não lhe eram costumeiros, observando em seguida se alguém se encontrava por perto. Ninguém. Puxou a albina pelo pulso e iniciaram a silenciosa caminhada de fuga.

Não conheciam a planta da casa, assim, deveriam descobrir como chegar ao salão por onde adentraram na casa. Desceram um lance de escadas as quais rangiam e por fim entraram no tão esperado cômodo.

Naruto não conseguia identificar nenhum dos móveis, no entanto, precisavam descobrir em qual das arcas se encontravam os medicamentos guardados por Tenkou. Todavia, o desconhecimento do móvel era natural, tendo em vista que o menino desmaiara logo que entrou na casa.

A albina passou as mãos nos fios rebeldes de cabelo que lhe caiam ao rosto, era uma atitude comum dela quando se encontrava nervosa. Passava os olhos por todos os cantos da sala, não conseguindo reconhecer os pequenos detalhes. Andou até a porta, e refez os passos realizados na noite anterior, em uma tentativa de relembrar qual era a mobília específica que protegia seus indispensáveis remédios.

Algo não saíra de acordo com o plano, Yukiko era especialista em genjutsus. Caso não o fosse, teria plena certeza que estava presa em um.

---

Sakura havia observado o clarão formado dentro da floresta, também sabia que era naquela direção que deveria seguir afim de encontrar sua parceira. No momento em que o ocorrido se deu, a de cabelo rosa temeu pela morte da outra. Ainda assim, tentou acalmar-se pois não poderia imaginar se ao se deparar com Yame, encontraria junto algum inimigo.

A dupla não demorou a encontrar o local, em breves segundos depararam-se com uma gigantesca clareira, a qual estava inundada de fumaça. Caso Pakkun não se encontrasse ali, a situação se tornaria caótica, pois sozinha, Sakura nunca conseguiria encontrar ninguém ali, até mesmo porque, não conseguia visualizar nada além de seus olhos.

Não obstante, o cão se encontrava com ela e conseguia, com dificuldade, farejar o odor quase nulo de Yame, dissipado na espessa neblina. Com algum esforço e cautela, ambos caminharam até que os pés da jovem chocaram-se com um corpo desfalecido.

-Yame? –nada foi ouvido em resposta. Sakura abanou a mão na tentativa de afastar o nevoeiro, desejava ver o que interceptava seu caminho, mas sua ação foi vã. Nada viu, mas sabia que era ela.

Sakura abaixou-se e começou a tatear o chão com o propósito de tocar o corpo de Yame. Quando o encontrou, realizou uma série de procedimentos a checar a vitalidade e as condições em que a companheira se encontrava.

-Temos que retirá-la daqui logo! –Sakura exprimiu em um tom sufocado pela fumaça que entrava em suas narinas.

-Esperaremos os outros dois, enquanto isto, faça o possível. Antes morta a capturada. –Caso a neblina não estivesse tão densa, seria possível observar como a face da jovem se transformara naquele momento. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes se abriram pelo choque que aquelas palavras do cão causaram, além disto, toda a sua face estava contorcida numa expressão de raiva raramente encontrada naquela menina. Sakura não conseguiu acreditar no que ouvira.

---

Nenhum dos dois pronunciava qualquer som, o que era bastante incomum quando Naruto estava presente no recinto. Yukiko abriu uma porta próxima ao chão de um pequeno móvel. Enfiou as mãos dentro do vão e retirou, desta vez com alguns vidros.

A albina lançou um olhar de confirmação ao outro que retomou a dianteira e abriu a porta da casa com bastante cautela. Não se depararam com Tenkou, o que viria a ser um grande problema para a sua fuga. Todavia Naruto abrira a porta no exato momento em que um desconhecido se encontrava ali. O homem parou, observando os detalhes da face do loiro, o qual não pestanejou e lançou a mão num soco mirando o rosto do estranho.

O impacto fez o incógnito ser lançado alguns metros longe, do modo que tocou o chão, permaneceu. Naruto voltou os olhos para Yukiko, a qual correu passando por ele. A albina o encarou por alguns segundos e prosseguiu andando ao seu lado, sem deixar de notar a coloração vermelha e incomum que os olhos do parceiro tomaram naquele momento e permaneceram. Não demoraria e encontrariam o portões de Konoha, caso mantivessem o ritmo da caminhada, estariam dentro da vila na manhã seguinte.

* * *

Notas da autora:

Espero que tenha gostado. Como prometido, a atualização em duas semanas ocorreu e assim eu consegui adiantar os próximos capítulos, assim, com a presença de reviews eu posto antes do dia 20 deste mês.

Preview do capítulo 15: Proposta indiscreta.

Helgardh faz um novo contato, desta vez com uma proposta. Neste mesmo tempo, uma antiga preocupação tenta se fazer presente.


End file.
